


Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes - Part 2

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: So this is my formal return to writing the series. I’d apologize for how long this took, but hey; Stardew Valley man. It’s a bit buggy, but that hasn’t stopped me from putting in nearly sixty hours into it since launch. And not be a jerk, but I’m kind of reached over that point where I feel like I need to say that; it’s fairly clear that this is just a fun little distraction on both fronts, right?





	1. The Beast of Akkala

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my formal return to writing the series. I’d apologize for how long this took, but hey; Stardew Valley man. It’s a bit buggy, but that hasn’t stopped me from putting in nearly sixty hours into it since launch. And not be a jerk, but I’m kind of reached over that point where I feel like I need to say that; it’s fairly clear that this is just a fun little distraction on both fronts, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three of the Great Fairies back in action, Link allows himself a small time to unwind, only to end up ensnared in a familiar sprite’s twisted plans…

Link reared back his head and let out a well-deserved sigh.

 

For once he didn’t feel the familiar weight of a weapon or bow on his back, nor the warmth of his ancient Sheikah Slate on his hip. He didn’t even have his slimming underwear on, preferring to let the cool water nestle his loins.

 

It was funny to think of in hindsight, but the notion of swimming in the nude had never even crossed his mind whilst he was staying at Zora’s Domain. Sure he’d been told by Marot how nice it felt, but after having to fish out his discarded boxers from Lake Totori he wasn’t sure he wanted to try it in anything colder than a hot spring. But it wasn’t bad, especially after is eventful day. A shrine completed, restoring Mija, and a minor scuffle with some horseback Bokoblins; more than adequate grounds for a relaxing soak.

 

The Shrine was nothing special, neither were the riders (although their fire arrows were a bit of a nuisance for his wooden gear). Instead the most eventful antic of his day ended up being his encounter with the third of the Great Fairies: Mija of the Fire. While the former two fairy sisters had toyed with him for their amusement (especially Kaysa), the self-professed youngest of the four Great Fairies took great joy in his discomfort.

 

The vivid memory of the violet-tressed fae’s heaving chest and coy smirk joined the memories of his encounters with Cotera and Kaysa. The blond couldn’t help but muse about what it would be like to be… _involved,_ with any of the giant magical women. Being squeezed between Cotera and Kaysa’s lovely breasts, getting a massive hug from Mija…that would end up with him between her tits… okay to be honest pretty much every fantasy around the Great Fairies involved him being caught between their chest. He honestly wasn’t really sure what else could end up happening, especially after Mija had taken his breath away while amplifying his soldier’s gear. It was simultaneously an unpleasant yet enjoyable memory…

 

For once, Link wasn’t immediately resorting to dealing with his arousal; it’s not like he had to worry about any beasts or prolonged activity like climbing a cliffside. Instead he was content to let his stiff cock be; keeping his hands perched on the rocks of the water’s edge even as the memories of his notches came across his mind.

 

Speaking uncouthly, he’d racked up quite a repertoire with the fairer sexes of the Kingdoms. Shiekah, Hylian, Rito, and Zora had found something alluring in him enough to debase themselves. While he wasn’t in a hurry to question his fortune, he couldn’t help but ponder. For instance, with only Amali’s exception, the women sworn in matrimony had been willing to break their vows, quite eagerly it seemed. While his amnesia continued to persist, he could at least gander that such a union was hardly one to take lightly. And yet there were those that despite such a commitment would give him lingering gazes or a thinly veiled coy message; as if trying to bait him in.

 

That sat wrong with him. For all his flaws, Link wasn’t some hapless bug that would wander into a spider’s web, at least not by choice. Surely every opportunity he’d had had been one that he’d been initially dragged into and not bothered to draw back?

 

…

 

…Sophie. And Marot now that he figured (even if he could’ve humored her trade request as guilt-tripping). Beyond those two, it had always been a case of being jumped and going along with the rhythm. Sure he took the charge, but that was just who he was; and it’s not like he was selfish, right? But still, he could see a budding problem with such a passive attitude: connections.

 

It was different for places like Rito Village or even Zora’s Domain. Sure the latter knew him well, but the four…FIVE, that he’d shared skin with were unbound; free of a relationship to trample and defile. Hell, only two of them actually knew him by memory, and both had left him with feelings that left the Hylian confused…and honestly scared. Yet despite that he was already gone from the luminous stone-wrought city. If anything would bring him back, it wasn’t any individual Zora.

 

But Hateno… well, he had a home there now; he was for all respects a member of their community and was known by name the second time he’d gone by. Whine he wasn’t sure when he’d make it back down to Necluda, he had little doubt that future visits awaited him. That could bode unwell if he didn’t watch himself… Or at the very least be a little more proactive about the consequences. It would be a debate that would surely keep him up the next few night…and was preventing him from enjoing his soak for long enough.

 

Coming out of his thoughts, Link noticed that at some point his erection had wilted and was left to lazily sway in what little current the pond offered. Beyond that, the overcast sky had cleared and the sun was now far behind Death Mountain, ready to reach the unseen horizon. Compared to Zorana’s cooler climate, Akkala was warmer thanks to its proximity to both the coastline and Death Mountain. Meaning that even as the vestiges of night crept at his neck, he felt no chill.

 

Despite himself, the blond let out a long, deep yawn. Even if the water wasn’t quite as warm as a hot spring, he couldn’t help but grow lethargic. It was simply too relaxing here, listening to the grass blow in the wind; almost like…

 

…Bells?

 

The last thing he heard was a high-pitched giggle as his world went pink… 

* * *

 

 

 _“It worked!”_ the little sprite squealed, her arcane shell bouncing with glee as she zipped around the completely stoic Hylian. Whatever blue had been in his eyes was completely supplanted by the pink glow of her charm. Even the whites of his sclera had been covered. His posture had slumped over; not reacting to anything, least of all the fairy flying in his face.

She’d been following him ever since he entered Zorana, trailing behind and being insufferably passive. Sure she was able to let off some dust in the waters below (and the multitude of Zora’s that were indulging in the ruins beneath their Domain, even in the middle of a crisis), but the Zora were ALWAYS pretty overt and upfront about the subjects of their affections! She wasn’t sure what caused them to get so damn prudish and attempt to conceal their sexual acts from traveler’s eyes, but she’d have plenty of time to fix it once she’d gotten used to being active again. But that was for later on; right now she had to focus on the fact that she’d FINALLY been able to get a champion, and a deliciously prime cut at that!

 

Sure she’d gotten the boy twice, but those were love taps; hardly enough to keep him under her thrall. She’d had more hopes for the girl on the mountain, but how was she supposed to know that a repressed village maiden would frig herself as opposed to finding another partner to fuck senseless? Did that little brat even KNOW what sex was?! Well she probably did now after two rounds with HER champion…

 

Regardless; she had him in her grip now, and if what he showed with the Zoras were any indicator, then he’d be spreading her bliss all over; at least long enough to reach every fair lass from here to Hebra before his limits were reached. After that, those girls would entice more men, and so on and vice-versa until all the kingdom’s denizens felt her love.

 

It’d be perfect! It’d be flawless! He was the key to restoring her powers! The thought of such a paradise was enough to warm her little fae heart…

 

 _“So how should we start?”_ her tiny voice mused as she turned back to face her thrall.

 

…Where’d he go?

* * *

 

 

Lonni dropped her bag and collapsed with a sigh, hearing the ruined karts planks protest in response. She was too tired to care however, and instead simply sat and listened to the evening sounds. She didn’t even respond to the growling of her stomach, instead opting to go over her long day spent trudging along Sokkala and Kapeora Pass. In hindsight she’d probably not be finding anyone this far north; least of all a bachelor that would be interested in her… at least the view was pretty.

 

Letting out a deep yawn, the mature traveler opened her green eyes and lazily stared out over her surroundings. There was no denying that Akkala was hands down the most gorgeous region she’d visited; far nicer than her usual treks through the fields of Central Hyrule. Not to mention the plethora of monster’s that could be found!

 

But for once it wasn’t the prospects of monsters that had brought her here. On the contrary, after two decades of flying solo, the aged traveler was craving company. Not just any random vagabond, but someone that she could share her passion for the morbid research of monster kind with. To be honest, the rumors of a strange merchant up at Skull Lake were simply too good to be true, but maybe it’d be worth a gander. If nothing else, she was used to disappointment after scaring away prospective suitors with her interests…

 

Lonni let out a mirthless chuckle at the thought. She’d never really cared about her looks; the most she’d go for a natural look and had only just started bothering to apply some lipstick. Sure her physique was more akin to a Gerudo than any other Hylian, but chalk that up to her active lifestyle. Observing monsters often came with some less than stellar results after all. It just sucked that even if she found some guys willing to look past her stocky body, they’d tune out the second she brought up monsters.

 

The rustling of grass brought her out of her funk. Despite her lethargy, Lonni was promptly alert; drawing her worn Traveler’s Sword and Hunter’s Shield. “Who’s there?!” the mature woman called as her green eyes scanned for anything suspicious. A small part of her hoping she’d catch sight of one of the Stalmoblin’s she’d heard littered the region. Sadly for her, it wasn’t a monster, but a mop of blond hair from some kid. How he’d managed to get so close without alerting her was left unresolved; she’d probably just been caught up in her thoughts after all.

 

Sighing at her own nerves, she sheathed her gear with a chuckle. “Hey buddy; what’s with the – _Mmph_?!”

 

His attack on her lips took her by surprise. As her green pools darted around, she picked up on the disturbing number of scars littering his body, as well as the unsettling veil of pink that shined out from behind his eye sockets. What kind of monster was THIS?! Oh, and it turns out he was buck-naked and sporting a generous looking hard-on. Not that she was necessarily PLEASED with the sight given the circumstances.

 

She should’ve fought back; a swift kick between his legs, bitting his tongue, even something as simple as a headbutt. At the very least it would’ve made sense to try and step back out of his sloppy grip and away from those eerie glowing eyes…

 

…So why was she leaning in?

* * *

 

 

Chabi felt the wind leave her chest as the wicked club slammed her shield forward. The wood creaked and protested, but held strong. With a grunt and tongue unbefitting a lady, the traveler hit the ground. Seeing it’s foe dazed, the blue-tinged Bokoblin elected to cheer; a decision that would ultimately cost it its life.

 

The olivette grit her teeth and rose. She wasn’t sure what it was, but there was SOMETHING in her blood that screamed at her to stand up; to keep fighting until her last breath. That same call had kept her alive in the wild, and she wasn’t eager to ignore it now. With strength that she’d earned through days of blood and tears, her grip on the Traveler’s sword tightened…

 

The beast was sent reeling back from its premature jubilations. As it’s Malice-tinged blood stained her steel, Chabi persisted and swiped twice, drawing more from the downed beast before she drew away. Her elder’s words guided her to hold back; the battle wasn’t over yet.

 

Enraged now, the beast reared into the sky, intent to bring its wicked club down on her head. A stab to its exposed knees spoke of the folly of such a plan. The Bokoblin recovered faster this time, already on its feet before she’d stepped up to meet it. The girl had only a second to raise her shield and block the monster’s wild swing, sending it off kilter.

 

Sparing a glance at her shield, Chabi knew that there could only be a single blow left before it would break. She needed to finish this before that happened. With the Bokoblin already recovering its swing and charging forward, she had no time. If there was any time for her to finally get it right….

 

**“Graah!”**

***Woosh…CLANG!** *****

 

Rather than shattering wood, her ears were met with a satisfying tone; the same she’d heard from her grandfather’s shield long before. Without its club, the stunned Bokoblin was utterly defenseless under her trio of slashes, falling to its knees as it’s body started to crumble away…

 

The olive-tressed gal let out a massive sigh as her adrenaline siphoned out. Somehow she’d managed to survive, even after the pig-faced bastard had caught her by surprise. With any luck she could have a proper night’s rest without any more distractions…

* * *

 

 

Lonni let out an unrestrained cry as her back hit the wooden wagon. Above her, the wild blond had already begun thrusting into her with utter abandon. It wasn’t even as raw as a quick, rhythmless rut; just primal fucking little different than beasts. Her shirt was in utter tatters; barely clinging to her body after being torn open at the front. Somewhere off to the side, her vest and pack had been tossed away, leaving just a pair of ripped pants to expose her femininity. Not that modesty was a priority, far from it as a matter of fact.

 

Her attempt at dominance had been summarily short-lived; only long enough for her to roll atop him and have the ravenous blond pierce her folds before he shot up and pinned her back onto the rotted wood. With a steel grip on her thighs, he attacked her heaving tits. The sensation of his cock attacking her loins along with the littering of nicks and tongue lashes on her breasts was far too much stimulation, least of all for a sex-starved mature woman like her.

 

When his hands moved inward to wrap around her shoulders, the horny woman brought her hands up to his back, her nails digging into his skin as she struggled to match his thrusts. At some point in their antics her pigtails had come undone, leaving her neck-length hair stuck to her sweat-coated nape. Neither was aware of the audience of wolves that had gathered around them; kept at bay by the primal screams and cries of the two debased Hylians. When an inadvertent combination of her struggle and his gyrations caused his dick to brush her clit, the scream she let out caused the pack to scamper and alerted a certain fairy towards them…

 

There he was; already bringing another into their fold without her guidance! He was a natural at this once those little issues of morals and restraint were removed! To make things better, the glint of pink she’d noticed in the older woman’s eyes meant that her champion could spread her influence WITHOUT her guidance.

 

The fae watched with glee as her thralls continued to rut with wild abandon, the blond now attacking her exposed neck even as he continued to pull her body into his. In response, the mature woman had gone limp in his hands, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue stuck out of her outstretched mouth. _‘Hmn, his stamina might be an issue if he’s wasting time on someone that’s already been turned… Oh well; not like I can do anything about that.’_ She mused as she watched her champion speed up in preparation for his own release…

 

 ***Crack!** *****

 

The now-splintered wood gave way, causing Lonni to fall into the gap beneath the platform of the ruined wagon and out of his grasp. With his cock ejected from her needy sex, his loads blasting out and thoroughly missed her now-closed vagina. Instead his seed splattered all over her sweaty, heaving body; painting the woman in milky white from her rust-tressed head to her crotch. Still, even if her womb had not been graced with his seed, there was no denying the influx of juices that poured from her gaping quim…nor the trails of pink that wafted out of their respective loins and coiled around the jubilant fairy.

 

Well things hadn’t gone as well as she’d hoped, but the results were what she’d needed all the same. It was incredible; just having two of her pawns fuck had released THIS much energy?! She could only imagine how much would be released if he’d been able to properly climax inside the woman’s womb. The fairy zipped by her panting carrier and came to a halt in front of the thoroughly fucked woman.

 

It’d take some time for the magic to sink in; at least eight hours by her figuring. After that this Hylian girl would be a secondhand carrier; not quite as potent as her champion, but still capable of either converting her partners, or marking them for a stronger carrier to drift towards. It was unfortunate to see that the girl was unable to bear a child… but as soon as she’d gotten enough strength back, the fae could do her best to fix that. She wouldn’t permit the thought of having any of her subjects be barren in her Kingdom of Love…

 

_“Well done, now let’s see what we can do…next…”_

 

 _“…AGAIN?!”_ the fae screeched, frantically zipping around for any sign of her first thrall. Not a sight to be found; just how LONG was she caught up in the bliss of her dirty thoughts or her silent vows?!

 

The moon was now well overhead; a crescent that would grow with the nights ahead before Malice would make it bleed red. Not that such a night was the concern of the lust fairy as she zipped around looking for any signs of her champion. The rolling hills of Akkala made it difficult however. After some silent panicking, the fae deduced he must’ve gone north; that’s were all the inhabitants of the region were. So without a glance back at her second thrall, the fairy flew to the north, inadvertently zipping away from her target…

* * *

 

_With her departure, it left only the exhausted woman to lay before her…_

* * *

 

The peculiar taste of Monster’s Extract met her taste buds as Chabi bit down on her meat skewer. It was a little cold, but still more than edible for her undiscerning tastes. She’d made it to the edge of the cliffside before setting up camp. Passing a few grazing horses and approaching one of those weird shrines, the traveler elected to set up at the foot of the hill looking out over Lake Akkala.

 

It was odd seeing these ancient Shrines active. When they’d started glowing orange, it had created quite a stir. Now there were cases like this were these ancient structures had a blue glow and were opened up. Whatever could’ve been inside them was already gone, and there were no signs of anything else to them. What could be held in these mysterious vaults?

 

But she wasn’t really paying attention to the enigmatic structure, instead devoting her time to gazing out over the sprawling hills of Akkala. Having grown up in Necluda, she’d never imagined a place like this. To her, a mountain could only be an obstacle, not a path. And yet here; in this land of fire-tipped trees, she could make see all the way to the horizon.

 

Somewhere to the north was her target; the Fang and Bone shop helmed by the enigmatic Kilton. She’d follow the road as long as she could, probably at least till the northernmost Stable. From there it was likely that her travel would take her into the wilds of Deep Akkala. The thought of such was both exhilarating and terrifying.

 

Still, for now she could at least admire the cool night and take solace that she was out of the reach of the great unknown, at least for now. As she tossed away her used skewer, Chabi stretched her protesting arms and let out a deep yawn. Surely there could be no harm in a brief rest, right?

The sounds of struggle and…something, impacting rock brought her out of her stupor. Chabi managed to scramble to her feet just in time for the stranger to pull himself over the cliff’s edge. There must’ve been a hundred foot drop between her and the landing below. Even if she factored the incline off to the right, that was STILL about fifteen feet of sheer rock. Did this psycho actually CLIMB all the way up here? For what purpose?!

 

“When the hell did you…?”

 

Even if she couldn’t make out his face, she could at least see his lack of clothing and aggressive stance. The olivette just barely managed to dodge as he leapt past her. Now that she was certain he was hostile, the traveler wasted no time in drawing her sword and shield. “Hey get back. I-I’m warning you!” she warned, her stutter coming not from anxiety but from fighting back a yawn of all things.

 

While the meat in her stomach helped, Chabi was still quite drained from her earlier bout against the Bokoblin. Beyond that, her fifteen plus hour trek since leaving the Foothill Stable had caught up with her, meaning that she was fighting both her foe and her own body in tandem. Still, she kept her focus squarely on the danger before her, and with her lantern now facing him she could get a good look at the unnerving sight of her newest threat.

 

At one point he was perhaps attractive, but not now, not in her eyes. His blond hair was covered in dirt and twigs, falling over his scratched face. The sight of his numerous scars over finely defined muscles made her fight back the meat she’d been eating earlier. And those eyes; terrifying soulless pools of unearthly pink with what she swore were pinpricks of white.

 

The beast in Hylian flesh ignored her warning and lunged forward. Chabi swallowed the knot in her throat and tightened her grip, ready to strike. Perhaps a cut or two would be enough to spook him and make him turn tail. It’d worked on the Maraudo Wolves thus far…

 

Despite not even trying to dodge, the feral man kept charging towards her. If the swipe against his ribs had done anything, he sure as hell didn’t show it. The olivette’s distraction wound up costing her, as the blond tore her sword out of her hands and threw it away. When she felt the handle leave her grip, the girl instinctually brought up her shield.

 

It was a fruitless effort; even barehanded the monster was able to shatter her wooden barrier and secure a grip on her wrist. Momentairly stunned, Chabi attempted to wrest free, feeling his nails leaving welts in her struggle. “Damnit! You bast-Mmph?!”

 

“Ppph!” * **THUD** *****

 

“Pwah!”

 

Chabi spat out the mixture of spit and blood. A strange taste lingered on her lips, but it was hardly something that the panicked woman wanted to focus on. Instead her frantic eyes caught the sight of her discarded sword, and she wasted no time scrambling over to reclaim it before turning back to face her assaulter.

 

Holding her sword shakily in front of her, the olivette fought to keep her breathing steady. Every instinct of hers was telling her to flee; to try and get away while the wild man was still downed. But with how fast he moved, she doubted that was a wise course of action. As the blond beast leveled his strange glowing eyes on her, Chabi felt a knot form in her throat. Dimly, she could just make out what that voice was saying.

 

_‘Run. Run. Run. Run….’_

…

 

_‘… Not that way!’_

 

She hadn’t made it far forward before the corrupted Hylian had reached her. His bloody lips met hers and pushed her back, causing her to drop her sword at their feet. This far away from her lantern, there were only two sets of pink glowing in the darkness… Only for two more to slowly appear.

* * *

 

 

Only her shorts were torn; the sole barrier between him and her needy lips. Unlike Lonni, Chabi didn’t even bother trying to fight for dominance, instead practically gushing on the spot as he rammed into her needy pussy. Feeling his strong grip on her lithe shoulders as his weight pressed down on her had an absurd impact as her loins became even moister at the showcase of primal authority. All the while she wanted that insufferable protesting voice to go away and let her submit in peace. Her twisted wish was granted as the beast started to thrust into her sex.

 

With both hands affixed to her hips, the blond forced his latest victim into the grass, rubbing her cheek and chestplate against the ground. Neither cared for such trivialities as comfort or safety. If she were in sound mind, the monster fangirl would’ve offered fleeting silent thanks that her hymen had been broken some time earlier. Instead she opted to clench her fingers, gathering clumps of dirt in her palms.

 

As the dying sun gave way into the night, their symphony of debasement grew. The horses that once listlessly grazed the gravesites of their riders had long since fled; leaving only two Hylians that had been robbed of their senses. Whilst the blond still persisted in drilling into her gushing pussy, his enthralled eyes gazed upon a peculiar sight. Without any coherent words, the fae’s lustful champion relinquished his hold on her sweaty, marked hips and reached forward. Securing his coarse battered knuckles around her olive locks, the beast pulled back, forcing her body up and causing her to instinctually plant her palms into the dirt for support.

 

They were short; about the same length as Lonni’s as a matter of fact. But the younger woman’s sturdier bands meant that the braids stayed intact even under his rough treatment. Not that Chabi would’ve protested; the spikes of pleasure that came as her roots were pulled were worth any pain. For what could only have been the third time since her fall, the olivette let loose her feminine juices as her velvet walls chocked his penis. Third time ultimately proved the charm, as her corrupter reached his own release.

 

With a feral howl more befitting a wolf than a man, the blond slammed into Chabi while pulling her up to his chest. Her pained screams joined his as tears continued to pour from her clenched eyes. Whatever vestiage of humanity that remained in her was granted mercy as he let go of her hair and allowed the traveler to collapse onto the grass. Ignorant of her suffering, the beast kept pumping load after load into her greedy sex. Below him, Chabi’s eyes rolled into the back of her head even as the sinister veil of pink settled in front of her clear blue pools. Her vision went white as what little strength left her…

* * *

 

 

The beast once known as Link looked down on the heaving form of his latest conquest. Even without the lust fairy, it was painfully obvious what the olive-headed girl would become. She wouldn’t be a carrier like the first two, but bait. The little minx would entice others into her grip and hold them until a proper carrier answered her call and brought them into the fold. Such concepts were beyond his care however; only the fact that he’d succeeded twice for his Lady’s ambition mattered… but it wasn’t enough; he needed MORE.

 

Past the bridges, he smelled one…two…three…no, four huddled together. It would take a long time to reach them, but if he went over the hills he could reach them in half a day…

 

Wait…there was something else; something closer back the way he’d came. What little remained of his rational mind weighed his options; a longer journey for four or a quick prowl for one?

* * *

_He leapt off the cliff, once again leaving her gaze…_

* * *

  

_Bliss_

_Pleasure_

_Euphoria_

_…_

**_PAIN_ **

_…Silence_

* * *

 

 **> o< That wasn’t who I was expecting… >o< **the Great Fairy of Fire frowned as she gazed at the pitiful display. No sooner had she ejected the enthralled blond from her spring did he pass out, quivering and shaking beneath her bud. Perhaps her attempts had been too much, but they were necessary to break that wicked fae’s grip on his body. As the ageless woman bit her orange nails, she willed the crystalline layer on her breasts to once again cover her.

 

Mija couldn’t help but feel sorry for the amnesiac lad; being strung about by arcane forces for _HER_ twisted whims. While she personally had been happy to tease the boy, the last thing she’d wanted was for him to become little more than a puppet. Even ignoring his role as the Hero reborn, the boy had too much potential to be wasted in such a way. Not to mention trying such a foolhardy thing would surely bring the Trio’s wrath down… not a prospect that she would consider in any circumstances.

But there were more important things to be concerned with now, especially if She had broken out of the confines that Mija and her sisters had created. Once Link woke up, she’d need to fill him in on what had happened over the past two days; what had been done to him, what he’d been compelled to do, and what she’d need from him to prevent it from happening again. But until that time, she’d need to forewarn her sisters and clean up the mess that _SHE_ had created.

 

Without taking her eyes off his prone form, the violet-headed fae snapped her fingers, prompting four of her subjects forward. **> o< Go to Cotera and Kaysa; tell them that Vena is back. >o<** she ordered. The two fairies on her left shook and glowed before taking off to the south; one bearing west. **> o< As for you two; go find the girls he’s mated with and heal them. >o< **With identical motions, the commanded duo took flight to find the prone forms of Lonni and Chabi.

As the Great Fairy watched their departure, a struggled retching noise brought her attention downward. Link had managed to rise by his hands, emptying the watery confines of his stomach. Even with such an unpleasant sight, the giant violette couldn’t help but be hopeful that his recovery had so promptly finished. Alas it was short-lived, for no sooner had he finished coughing out an alarmingly large degree of water did he fall limp again.

 

Mija sighed, taking little solace in the fact she could still hear his heart beating. It was progress at least. With another snap, a single fairy zipped forward from out of the trees. **> o< This will take longer than I thought… go to where Vena enthralled him and guard his belongings. I will send him your way once we’ve…discussed, what has transpired. >o< **the great fae explained. With only a single glance forward, the Great Fairy turned back to the shuddering form of Link as her subject took off into the night…

* * *

 

It started to rain shortly after the smaller fairy left for her task. Not that she paid any attention mind; her focus was sorely on following the vile trail left behind by Vena’s corruptive flight. Finding the source was easy enough however, and only carried the slight burden of her fighting every nerve and organ of her diminutive body to keep from retching. Pouring that much concentration into strengthening her body meant that she could no longer focus on the barrier surrounding her, which flickered and died, exposing her true form to the naked night air. But such a sight was far from any mortal eyes. 

* * *

 

 

His clothes were easy to find, as was the ancient slate. They were right where’d he left them; beneath the Goddess’ watchful eyes…


	2. Warming Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try something new to counter my diminishing return rate. So for now at least every entry of this current ‘book’ is going to be gathered into a single entry with just character tags. If nothing else that should make it easier for those that want to save it under favorites for quick updates. Let’s see if that actually makes a difference though…

When Link touched down on the western end of Cephla lake, he was ready for anything. No sooner did he withdraw his paraglider than his bow was out. The reason for his alertness was the massive cloud that had enveloped the surrounding area. He could only just barely make out the horse-head of the stable, and the orange glow of a nearby Shrine; the rest was covered in a choking blanket of fog.

 

What instantly struck him was how cold it had become; not quite enough to be harmful, but readily noticeable nonetheless. The fact he could see his breath after the far more comfortable temperatures in Akkala would’ve baffled him if he couldn’t already make out the high-pitched giggling: Wizzrobes.

 

He’d encountered an Electric Wizzrobe on his way up Zora River, and the experience had left him with a healthy degree of loathing for the magic-wielding nuisances. The fact these ones were using ice were only a slight comfort more. If only he’d had his Snowquill set to negate their magic… but unless he wanted to jump all the way over to Hateno to pick it up, that wasn’t an option. So instead, he’d make do with what he had.

 

More sounds quickly joined the cackling mages; the rustling of wings and squishing to be precise. He wasn’t sure how Keese or Chuchus had been drawn into this, but it was just more obstacles to overcome. But beyond those he heard the sound steel…and a woman’s voice. The source of all soon became apparent as he came upon the ruins…and the Gerudo within.

 

Not only was this his first encounter with a maiden of the desert, this was the first time he’d seen one in combat… and by Din was he in awe at the eight foot giantess carving down frosty construct after frosty construct. Thankfully his instincts kicked out the momentary distraction and compelled him to join in, striking down an icy keese that had been primed to dash straight into her back.

 

“I would say turn away, voe. But you seem to know how to handle yourself.” she mused, offering only a nod as a sign of acknowledgment. In return, Link said nothing but fired another shot at an icy Chuchu hobbling towards them. Off in the distance, he heard more giggles of the icy caster.

 

“They attacked shortly after I arrived. There’s three of them total, not counting the beasts they summon.” She stated, bringing him up to speed as fast as she could. Watching him nock another arrow, she found her eyes drawn to his quiver on his back. “Tell me; how many arrows do you have, voe?”

 

An odd question to ask, but he answered her request: enough to survive. Despite his nebulous answer, she felt compelled to elaborate. “I can’t reach them in time, but with your bow we should be able to stun them long enough to attack.” The Gerudo explained. It was a sound enough plan, and with a nod he was in. “I’ll draw away the other beasts; concentrate on the Wizzrobes.” The woman ordered as she turned back to scan the surroundings.

 

That suited him fine; focusing on the magical beasts while letting her focus on all the smaller nuisances. It saved his weapons’ durability. Hearing that there were three made things a little trickier, since he only had a single Fire arrow left. At the very least it would take out one instantly.

 

The Hylian’s thoughts were interrupted as more icy Keese flew before them, along with the distant telltale lights of a Wizzrobe’s invisible dance. “Let them come; their last thought will be of Karsh!” The Gerudo roared, bringing her sword and shield to bear.

 

With the smaller fodder focused on the desert warrior, Link scanned for his targets in the fog. He could make out their peculiar bodies, flickering into view just long enough for him to aim his bow before popping away again. At most he made out two of them at once; the third that Karsh claimed to have seen was absent. Speaking of, even a scant few feet from the dusk-skinned amazon rendered her a murky blur in this forsaken shroud.

 

The blond weighed his chances. He had a single fire arrow; if he could get a good shot that would give them an edge. He could always just find a way to wail on them with a weapon, but those magical bastards were persistent. He had no way of knowing what would break first; them, or his weapon.

 

The Gerudo fought each icy monster with the same drive and force that compelled her this far from her home. The same one that had felled pig-beasts and lizard-folk alike. Yet even she could be caught unawares; such as the guile Keese that crashed into her back. In the blink of an eye, every inch of her eight foot well-muscled frame was encased in frost.

 

Karsh stiffened at the winged beast rearing above her, desperately trying to break free of her icy bonds. TO make things worse, that damnable Wizzrobe appeared right in front of her and had raised its arcane rod. Despite looking death in the face, her green eyes glared at the maniacal tooth-filled maw…

 

***FWOOSH! – EYAP!***

 

The spell-caster dissolved in front of her eyes as the flame-tipped arrow impacted the Keese. Without an immediate threat, the Gerudo was free to break free with her well-toned physique. She shook the melting ice from her red bun just in time to see her companion step out of the fog.

 

“Sarqso, voe.” The desert amazon briefly bowed. Despite not understanding the meaning of her words, Link could take it as a compliment and offered his own quick smile in return before returning to the battle at hand.

 

With its comrade now gone, the other Wizzrobe was being even more devious; sticking into the furthest reaches of the fog cover and sending wave after wave of icy monster fodder to whittle down their stamina and their weapons. Any time Link managed to catch a glimpse of it across from the ruined cabin, the ice caster was immediately gone. But even as he whittled down his soldier’s bow, it was only a matter of time for an opportunity to present itself.

 

The Icy Keese that it tried to toss at him was taken out with a prompt arrow. Before he could levy a second shot, the bastard had already disappeared; jumping towards the broken-down kart before manifesting to summon another beast. Despite its wear, the straw within looked as flammable as ever. He had a thing of flint and a soldier’s bow… the combination spoke for itself.

 

A head-shot brought it down into the kart. Wasting no time, Link chucked a shard of flint into the straw and fired an arrow right at the quartz. The short ‘eep’ as the ice-caster went up in flames was the most satisfying sound for either of them.

 

“Quick thinking, voe. That just leaves the leader.” Karsh warned as the world around them became eerily silent. Without a word, the two slowly moved together until they were back to back; covering each others blind spots. Blue and green scanned their murky grey surroundings. “Be cautious; what little magic it cast against me was beyond either of these two. It is the cause of this storm.” Karsh testily explained as her grip on her weapons tightened.

 

It was quickly becoming maddening; being in the middle of this fog-encased trap with only a mutual stranger as company. Somewhere in the pale they could hear the bells and the giggles of their foe, but damned it all if they couldn’t trace it back to anything substantial. The burning kart served as their only definitive light source even as the sun far beyond them dipped behind the mountains to the west. Two discarded ice rods glinted in the firelight; grave-sites of the Wizzrobes that had wielded them.

 

Where was the third?

 

They heard him appear, but still couldn’t find anything. Not to the left, nor the right…

 

…?!

 

The bastard had appeared directly above them and shot straight down, imprisoning both the Hylian and the Gerudo. Despite the clear superiority of its magic, the duo were still struggle in an effort to break free. Behind the muffle of ice Link couldn’t understand what she was saying, but it seemed safe to assume it was less than flattering. For his part Link resorted to grunting in frustration as he struggled against the ice.

 

Their struggles only increased once the Blizzrobe phased into view right in front of them. Much like its brethren, the same jagged smile peaked at them from within a stark white robe, as well as the same shriveled limbs and mad yellow eyes. What set it apart were the various markings on its clothes, as well as the more ornate looking rod in its little hands.

 

It was glowing; that couldn’t be good. More than that it was dancing around in the sky, holding the rod far above its head. It clearly wasn’t summoning like its lesser kin had; something else was being planned, and neither were keen to wait and find out. Karsh broke out of her shell, followed by Link, just in time for the Blizzrobe to finish its strange dance and push the rod high above it, sending a trio of shockwaves far into the sky.

 

Breaking free of their bonds, the Hylian and the Gerudo watched with dread as their fog-coated surroundings darkened even further. From the sky, clusters of ice started falling around them, causing blasts of frost to assault them. Of course the surrounding air became so brutal that Link swore his breath froze in the middle of the air. He didn’t even bother glancing down at his Slate to confirm the temperature was well below safe limits.

 

NOW it was a problem.

 

“B-be cautious voe; it means to leave us to die.” His companion warned. The Hylian grunted; already keyed into its intent based on the fact that the damn caster still hadn’t shown its ugly mug. Keeping his eyes peeled, he bid his taller comrade to close in around the fire. While it wasn’t hot enough to protect them, it would at the very least slow their inevitable frostbite.

 

It was a decent plan, until the ice started falling from the skies.

 

The two scrambled for the dilapidated cabin, forsaking their warmth in favor of shelter. Link cursed as he felt his right hand freeze on the impact, keeping his bow locked in place. No sooner did he break the ice on his arm than the insufferable giggle drew his gaze to the gap where a door would’ve been. Sure enough the cackling arcanist was watching his struggle with glee.

 

That toothy maw would cause any lesser, man or woman, to break in fear at the monster that possessed it. But she was a Gerudo, and he had endured far worse. It was only a shame his fingers were so numb that his arrow went wide, causing the Cryomancer to zip away with another string of insufferable giggles.

 

The Hylian’s sharp eyes traced the magical drops that accompanied its unseen steps. No surprise that it avoided not only the crackling fire, but also any other piles of wood that could be set off. It had learned from the second to avoid any such places, so his flint trick wouldn’t work again: a pity. Link ducked back under cover just as a cluster of ice crashed down over where his head once was. But opportunity presented itself; the discarded planks that were barely hanging onto the wall…

 

He quickly conveyed his plan to Karsh. The Gerudo accepted such a dangerous task alarmingly quickly for his tastes, but he certainly couldn’t complain. Whoever managed to catch the monster’s eye first would be the lure, while the other would go in for the attack. Satisfied with her understanding, Link dropped his bow; getting rid of the slightest bit of weight before prying up the two boards. The amazon took hers in hand and waited for just the right moment before stepping out.

 

Instantly she was beset by a duo of ice keese, but even the worn wood was sufficient to swat the pests away. Link meanwhile came out behind her, going to the right and doing his best to avoid the shadows of falling ice as he scanned for their tormentor…There, behind her!

 

Karsh knew from the raised hackles of her neck that the monster was near and wasted no time swiping her board into the fire. But when she turned around…she saw nothing. If it weren’t for the warning cry of her comrade, the Gerudo would’ve been struck down on the spot rather than diving out of the way just as the Hylian reached her.

 

He’d seen the bastard’s trail, but where had the bolt come from?! _‘Don’t tell me there’s a fourth Wizzrobe running around…’_ he silently pleaded, already at his wits end with just a trio of the spell-slinging nuisances. His prayers were answered as he saw the distinctly glowing Blizzrobe faze into existence just before him and had only enough time to light his own torch before the blast hit him square in the chest.

 

Perhaps it was the fire he held that kept the magic from encasing him. What bore concern however was feeling every inch of his body go numb from the experience… not that he let that keep him from chucking the impromptu torch clear at the icy grinning beast before his vision blurred. At the very least Karsh was able to turn and see it’s manic grin flicker to horror just in time for it to dissolve into a wisp.

 

Without it’s caster, the ice storm lessened, but was still bearing down on them. The amazon sheathed her blade, sighing in relief… at least until she realized it was still painfully cold.

 

A Gerudo’s body was naturally warmer than any other with the exception of Gorons. Until the Blizzrobe had created its deadly storm, she had been able to endure, and now that it was over she could do so again. Still, she rubbed her naked shoulders at the chill that had been magically forced upon her. When that proved insufficient, she instead opted to reach into her bag and pull out a thin vial.

 

Karsh honestly hadn’t expected to use her Warm Lotion this close to Death Mountain, if anything she’d been waiting to get to the Foothill Stable in order to whip up a Cool Lotion with the Cool Safflina she’d bought from the strange man with a large backpack. Still, she wouldn’t waste any time pondering and quickly rubbed the heat-granting mixture to her arms and neck.

 

“Tell me voe; do you need warmth?” she offhandedly asked as she squeezed out more lotion for her stomach. When he didn’t respond right away she didn’t pay it too much attention, having already keyed into her comrade’s selective silence. But Ashai’s classes had told her that it was only polite to offer, and that it should be safe to ask twice before coming across as too demanding…or was it only once? _‘Perhaps I should’ve taken notes that day.’_ “Did you hear what I asked, voe?”

 

…

 

…

 

“…voe?”

* * *

 

Link wasn’t sure if he should be surprised.

 

While the mist around him was no less thick than what he’d just endured, the larger-than-life appearance of the Knight over his prone body was an unpleasant change of scenery. His eyes were still shrouded, but at the very least he’d now unsheathed his blade and planted it in the ground right before him. Now that he thought of it, Link was fairly certain he’d seen statues like that…

 

After a few moments, the blond realized he shouldn’t expect his delusion to help him to his feet, and instead he brought himself up with a tired grunt. The Hylian ignored the protests of his arms in favor of focusing on his current task. Even at such a stilted pace, the stalwart Knight said nothing and continued looking down on him.

 

“…”

 

_‘Giving ME the silent treatment now? My how the tables have turned…’_ Link snarked, his bitter tongue coming out loud and clear behind the jab. Despite such an obvious barb, the spectre of his noble past would not rise to such meager offerings. While the Hylian was all too keen to continue, he realized that there were far more pressing matters to discuss. _‘Back at the Domain; you chided me for thinking of stopping with Gaddison. And when I tried to rile you after freeing Mipha, you stayed silent. What happened?’_

 

“Does it truly matter? I’d think you were grateful for my lacking interference.” The Knight finally spoke, his bold voice echoing across the featureless realm. With those words ringing in his ear, Link simply found more questions being brought up. “ I will only deign to intervene when you are leaving your tasks to falter.”

 

 

_‘Then what about after Vena used us? I waited through three solid nights dreading your inevitable scorn.’_ Link bitterly explained. It wasn’t even an exaggeration; he’d been a hairs breadth from smacking straight into a Hinox thanks to his sleep deprivation. When his proverbial foe failed to respond, the Hylian pressed further. _‘Really, not even going to do it now with me as your captive audience?’_

 

The Knight sighed, but did not lash out as he calmly continued. “I’ve no need to do so; you’re already wallowing deep in your own despair to counsel my own scorn.” He stated as his gaze continued to bore down upon him. “Take what little solace you can that I do not fault you for what that wicked fairy forced you to do.”

 

Huh, that actually stung far deeper than Link wanted to believe. To be honest he wasn’t sure what was causing the most grief; perhaps the fact that this windbag was actually right? _‘…Noted. So why am I here right now?’_

 

“That Blizzrobe’s icy magic struck you in the heart. You are a scant few moments from succumbing to frost and being barely kept alive by the Gerudo warrior.” The Knight explained.

 

That’s right; he had been fighting those magic-slinging pricks. Link groaned at the realization of what had happened to him. _‘Oh joy; so my last moments will be looking at your disapproving face?’_

 

Whatever part of his words, the Knight seemed to take personal offence to such a query. “Do not be foolish; it will take far worse to fell us.” He growled, the grip on his blade tightening. Link was taken aback; it was an innocuous jab at best, so why would this manifestation react so negatively to a little morbid humor?

 

_‘Thanks for the praise; anything else to offer?’_ the Hylian asked as he stretched his arm, wincing at the loud and unpleasant * **pop** *. The sooner he wrapped this up, the faster he could power through and pull himself back from the brink. It wouldn’t be the tenth time that he’d barely managed to come to in time.

 

“I wish to bargain with you.”

* * *

 

Karsh rubbed her palms against each other before returning to the small fire she’d built on the other side of the collapsed walls. With the rocks immediately boarding it, she didn’t have quite as much fear that it would turn blow over to their impromptu shelter should the wind turn against them. Feeling herself finally adjust to the chill, the Gerudo turned back to her discarded effects and her occupied sleeping bag.

 

She had done the best she could to remove the heavier armor of his soldier’s garb before wrapping him in her blanket. It didn’t help that a layer of frost had formed over the metal, but somehow she’d managed to pull off the plates without causing damage to the fastenings and the belts. Once every piece of steel was discarded, it had been an easy enough matter to cover him up, just like her survival class had instructed.

 

Wrap up the afflicted area to prevent infection… not a one to one connection, but surely it must fit here, yes? Now the question was; what else could she possibly do? “Apply pressure to his chest…that’s for choking I think.” She mused aloud, ignoring the wisps that came out from between her lips.

 

“Suck out the poison…no that’s not right.”

 

“Cut off the infected limb…but there’s no infection.” _‘Also I think it’s considered a crime.’_

 

…

 

“Ah! Share body heat!” she snapped her fingers, distinctly recalling what a group should do if their means of warmth was robbed of them. It was taught as part of surviving the desert, but surely the same principles must apply, right? The only obstacle that she could foresee was that his clothes were covering quite a fair portion of his body, and it couldn’t possibly be a wise decision to risk exposing his bare skin for even a moment, right?

 

They couldn’t really do that if they both still had clothes on…but if she took HERS off, at least it would be easier, right? With no thoughts to the lack of social etiquette (mostly because she’d skipped that class) or her poor attempts at rationalization, the Gerudo set to work removing her traveling clothes. First came her heels, followed by her puffed leggings and padded top. After quick deliberation, she opted to remove her golden charms on her bicep, calf, and wrists, leaving only her earrings and hairpiece remaining.

 

Karsh hissed as her exposed nipples hardened in the cold. While her formerly exposed body parts were insulated thanks to her lotion, the same could not be said for her calves, pelvis, or chest. She’d just have to apply more once she got under the blanket. With that in mind, she grabbed the nearby vial and strode over to the blanket.

 

Loosening it just enough, the Gerudo snuck under the thick cloth before quickly re-wrapping it around them. Seeing as how this particular blanket was made for Gerudo use, there was quite a bit of space for her smaller Hylian patient to get lost in, even before she squeezed herself under and pressed against him.

 

If he’d been at all lucid, there would be little doubt that Link would’ve been left wordless at his fortune. To share such a cramped, dare to say _intimate_ , space with a finely cut tower of dark-skinned muscle and beauty must be near the top of his sordid list of achievements. If nothing else it’d beat prying up a rock to find an elusive little wood imp waiting for him beneath… for the sixth time since dawn.

 

But seeing as how he was too preoccupied being unconscious, that just left Karsh as the sole agent of choice and action. Even as she took the time to apply more of her special heat-preserving lotion to her toned figure, there was no sense denying that her new comrade was in bad shape. His clothes were absolutely frozen, causing goosebumps to pop up all over her chocolate skin as she rubbed against the fabric. Still, she couldn’t just leave him to freeze to death, and he was in no shape to adjust for her comfort. So she’d continue to suffer; plain and simple.

* * *

 

Again his attention was suitably grabbed. What could this delusion possibly have to offer…what could HE possibly have to offer himself? The more that he tried to rationalize just WHAT the Knight entailed to him and what it bode for his own mental state, the further he found himself being lost in confusion and paranoia.

 

For that reason, Link couldn’t help but be wary of any such words coming from what he was wholly convinced was his own guilty conscious. For all he knew this ‘bargain’ could be little more than a means to wind up in a grave that much sooner. _‘Why should I humor that? It’s not as if you have any actual control over me.’_ The blond challenged as his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Are you interested to test that?” the Knight asked, baring his perfect teeth with a grin devoid of mirth or jest. Link contemplated protesting before ultimately deciding to hear the figment out, and so opted to stay silent and let the proposal be heard.

 

Once he’d seen that his host was listening, the Knight relinquished his grip on the blade and stepped around. “We share a common goal; to free our comrades from their torment, restore the Divine Beasts, and defeat the Calamity.” He explained, ignoring the look of impatience on Link’s face at being reminded YET AGAIN of what his task entailed. “Yet despite your gallivanting, you are at the very least making progress towards that task.

 

I do not approve of your…antics. But so long as you are vested in the ultimate goal of fulfilling your destiny, you will hear no more quarrel from me…” he declared as he stood before Link; barely a head’s taller than the amnesiac.

 

It took a few moments for the gravity of the Knight’s proposal to sink in. but when it did, the implications involved were much faster to reach his attention. _‘You…do understand what your entailing, right?’_ Link asked, equal parts stunned and skeptical. The paragon nodded, his visage never changing. _‘And you are aware that has and could include infidelity? Aren’t you supposed to be a upstanding paragon of virtue?’_

 

“I am; it is painfully clear that you’ll never reach the standards of Knighthood, and hence it would be folly to try and force them upon you.” His foil explained, neither seeing nor caring if his harsh judgment had an impact on the amnesiac. While the Knight’s words DID have a bite to them, Link was hardly going to let it get to him…not this time. “What you choose to do and choose to be is of no concern to me, so long as your priorities place you at the gates of Hyrule Castle. Understand?

 

_‘And aren’t we just so certain that YOU were the epitome of Knightly ideals.’_

 

The knight smirked, uniquely devoid of any malicious intent. “Perhaps, but it’s unlikely we’ll ever know. What say you?”

 

Being offered carte blanche to continue his carnal antics and not be constantly nattered by a figment of his imagination… it seemed absurdly too perfect to be without fault. But even with such an enticing key dangling before him, Link couldn’t help but fire back at the dismissal attitude of his accusation. Luckily for the blond, he had a pretty good idea of what could convince the Knight. _‘Would you be interested to find out?’_

“Oh?”

* * *

 

For the first time since the morning, Karsh’s stomach rumbled.

 

It only made sense; a chicken could only sustain one’s body for so long, least of all when they were actively walking for eight hours before getting tangled up in a fight for their lives. Yet it wasn’t for that reason that the Gerudo brought her lotion to her mouth and consumed a meager portion. It wasn’t filling, but it didn’t need to be. The purpose was simply to keep her body warm, and in that task it succeeded. Feeling the comforting warmth and distinct taste of Safflina herbs on her tongue, the desert vai wasted no time in returning to the task at hand; covering as much of the voe’s body as she could with her body butter.

 

_“It’s important to cover every inch; including the inside.”_ Those were the words that came from her survival class all the way back in Gerudo Town. Sure she might not recall the exact specifics that such words evoked, but they seemed to be more than suitably apt for her current situation. What other reason would her hands have been slowly roaming beneath his tunic if not to apply more lotion? It only made sense, not like it would do any good on top of his sweater and pants after all…

 

Despite this being her first time having such close contact with a voe, the dark-toned amazon was wasting little time rolling her lotion-soaked digits along his body. It mattered little if her fingers caressed toned muscle, weathered scar, or even certain points that made him squirm and fidget beneath her; nothing would deter her from her ambition of maintaining his fleeting chances at survival. It was only after she’d finished attending his lower back and moved onto his pelvic area that the statuesque girl was finally given pause.

 

_“A voe’s sword is their truest vow. No matter what words may come from their tongue, it is the sword that will never lie to you.”_

 

Karsh had always been confused about those words, especially after she’d started on her journey and met many voe that carried no weapons. It wasn’t until she’d passed the Stable that acted as the border between Gerudo lands and the old Kingdoms that she recalled the tale of the sword and the cavern…and how that turned out to be a coy way of talking about voe and vai.

 

It was only confusing without context, why she was bringing these thoughts to mind. What reason could she have to possibly be thinking of that when the most that she could claim was to be sharing her bedding with a half-frozen Hylian voe? Well as it turned out, there was ONE part of him that still seemed to carry a flicker of life…the sword nestled inside his loosely secured leggings.

* * *

 

“…And you are certain of this?”

 

_‘As of now I’ve seen five of Zelda’s Memories; each one showcasing her scorn and ire. If anyone could judge a Knight, it would be the Princess of Hyrule.’_ Link declared. While he couldn’t claim that he knew the order, he at the very least knew that the princess had hated the Knight, at least at first. Said Knight weighed his words before relenting, a rare grin of pride streaking his face.

 

“A fair shake; the Memories will be included then, if only to fulfill our duty to Lady Impa. Have you another to humor?” he asked, the smallest tinge of iration piercing his mirth.

 

_‘The Shrines. If they’re all supposed to test the Hero, then it would only make sense to finish them all.’_ The amnesiac explained. He honestly didn’t expect the reaction that he’d gotten from the Knight. Rather than bursting into prideful laughter or chiding him, the figment of his imagination stood stunned.

 

“…Do you have such little trust in your own strength?” he asked, his tone laced with shock, anger, and…disappointment? Link couldn’t bring himself to be snide before such a response, and instead opted to sigh and wearily explain his hesitance.

 

_‘I’m just not banking on waking up in the Chamber of Resurrection a second time…’_ He explained. Hearing those words seemed to hit the Knight far harder than they did him. The amnesiac wasn’t sure when he’d been able to come to peace with that idea…with the notion of not having another chance just past the next time he was laid low. Even with the gift of Mipha, he couldn’t bring himself to feel…well, anything regarding his looming death.

 

The gallant specter counseled his words, opening and closing his mouth before settling on a mournful groan. “I…I see. I will acquiesce to that, provided you match with one of my own.” That got the amnesiac’s attention; beyond nattering him about his quest, this was the first time his delusion had requested something personally of him.

 

Seeing that he had Link’s attention, the Knight turned back to the sword that was planted in the ground. Despite having seen it briefly in the memory at West Necluda, this was the first time Link could truly admire the blade. This blade; the one that Seals the Darkness as Lady Impa, King Dorephan, and Elder Kaneli had claimed: His sword.

* * *

 

_‘Let the Voe bask in the light of the desert; let him drink in the warmth of your sand-tested body and relish in the comfort that only a Gerudo may bear.’_

 

Why Karsh remembered those specific words and not the class attached to them were a mystery she didn’t have time to ponder. Perhaps if she’d been more cautious and not left her notes at one of the stables she could’ve reviewed them. But alas; the Sand Mother didn’t permit such a luxary, least of all whilst she was embracing a nameless voe in an attempt to sustain his life.

 

It had been with some difficulty that she’d managed to undo his pants and shimmy them down to his ankles after the far easier task of raising his shirt to his neck. With his alarmingly cold lower regions now bare, the Gerudo wasted little time in pressing firmly against his exposed body; letting her warm flesh engulf him. With the copious helpings of lotion applied to both their bodies, she found it somewhat difficult to hold him securely, at least until she’d thought to roll around and hover above him.

 

So here she was; covered to her head in the sturdy blanket, her arms wrapped around his back, his legs between her thighs, and his sword firmly pressed into her chiseled abs. due to their differences in height, it left the Hylian’s feet pressed against her calves, and his head pressed into the valley of her breasts. Yet despite his place in the sacred grounds that lesser men would kill for, Link slumbered on.

 

Karsh whimpered as her skin pricked with the icy contact. Despite her valiant efforts, the Hylian’s body was still rather chilled and clammy to the touch. Only his labored yet consistent breathing served as an indicator that she was making progress. She desperately tried to think of anything else she could possibly do; if only to keep her from realizing just how far out of line she was going.

 

As she raised and lowered her palms over his back, the Gerudo pressed her thighs tighter together, bringing his own frigid legs further into her grip. Upon hearing his breath become more stilted, the giant woman adjusted herself so that his nose and mouth were clear of her suffocating valley. All the while she felt his stiff erection press against her stomach; trapped between them by her hard body. Surely now she must’ve covered every inch of him in some measure of warmth? Her lotion, her body; what else could she do? A quick glance down gave her pause.

 

His cracked lips and the cold, dry mouth within… 

* * *

 

 

Link wasn’t sure how long he’d been allowed to openly gawk at the sword. While many blades had passed through his hands since he’d first awakened on the Great Plateau, there was no denying that this was the finest he’d ever seen. Even if this was merely a delusion shared by the Knight, the amnesiac could safely, and confidently, say that such a blade was beyond any offering he’d been given thus far. Far beyond the crude weapons of monsters, the hollowed tools of the Rito, even the perfected craft of the Zora or Sheikah were tarnished before the purple pommel and shining blue blade. Near the base of the steel he could just make out the insignia of the Trio.

 

“Our.-YOUR sword… it lies somewhere in the kingdoms; waiting for its master. If you are so inclined to seek out every trial this land has to offer, than I would request that you seek out your blade as well.”

 

Despite the gravitas and weight, his request truly was a simple one; find a sword. He’d been hearing rumors that such a blade was said to slumber somewhere in Central Hyrule. If he had the time, he’d gladly search every nook and cranny of the ruined fields… and yet that was not really an option, at least not now.

 

He had a goal in mind; the island far, far to the south: Eventide. While he’d harbored suspicions during his stay at Lurelin, he could now say with certainty that a Shrine must be somewhere on its shores. Beyond that were a bevy of other Ancient offerings he’d only glanced at and marked on his Slate. While the counsel of Mija would ultimately guide him to the desert first, he would then seek to return to the eastern coast to scour every inch he possibly could in search of more Trials left for him.

 

At first he’d wondered how such a delay would be taken by his conscious. If the musing of carnal temptation had riled him so, than surely the intent to actively avoid both of his goals at such a time would bring unholy, impudent wrath, right? And yet here he was; being offered essential carte blanche to do as he pleased, so long as his century’s-delayed goal stayed in his mind. Even being outright shown and told of actively moving AWAY from one of his destinations didn’t even seem to faze the Knight.

 

If that was the case, than could Link really contemplate a reason to spurn such a benign wish? Even discounting his thoughts on the figure as little more than the amnesiac’s conscious, it was so wildly beyond the usual scorn and disapproval exhibited by the Knight that it felt almost wrong THINKING to say ‘no’. While there were few things that would outright turn him away (especially when asked by a fetching maiden), Link still had his limits of who he’d fritter time aiding… and yet he honestly couldn’t even find any reason to refuse; it was HIS sword after all.

 

His acquiesce could’ve come in any form; a nod of the head, a grunt of approval, even his own thoughts could convey it in such a way that the Knight would receive. And yet there was something important about what he was declaring to do. Much as Impa refused anything less than a verbal affirmation, Link spoke his intent as loudly and clearly as he’d ever bothered to muster.

 

“I…I accept.”

 

The knight gave a hearty bellow. “So speaks the Champion. Then we have an accord?” he asked, holding out his hand to meet Link’s.

 

_‘Wait.’_

_‘These trials ahead…there will come a time when I’ll need to rest. If during that time certain ‘opportunities’ arise; you will permit them?’_

 

The knight withdrew his hand and weighed Link’s words. “If it is within your original time frame, then yes. However, I will NOT stand for any delays because you are unsatisfied. A time of departure MUST be declared before such retreat is to commence, are we clear?”

 

_‘That seems agreeable.’_ Link agreed, offering his own hand this time.

 

The Knight nodded. “Very well. The shrines, our sword, the Divine Beasts, and the Princess’ Memoires; those are our four priorities. So long as each step is in service to any of those objectives, or is being made with the intent of reaching them, will suffice to buy my silence.” He declared as he grabbed the amnesiac’s outstretched hand.

 

_‘Sounds good to me.’_

 

Two quick shakes and they broke off; no need for further pomp and circumstance. “Then the accord is struck. You’ll not hear from me again so long as you keep to our bargain.” The virtuous vision proclaimed as he turned away, walking back to his post and growing all the while. It was at this point that Link noticed a slight shift in his surroundings.

 

While the mist was no less encompassing, the haze around them was less striking, and he could even make out the swaying grass at their feet. _‘So I take it I’m not dying anymore?’_ he asked, already confident of what the answer must be.

 

“No, at the moment I believe you are currently being serviced by the Gerudo.” The Knight offhandedly mused as he reached the sword and took up vigil above it once more. Okay THAT part he wasn’t so confident on.

 

Ignoring that this was yet AGAIN a case of him being taken advantage of, the amnesiac steeled himself for the imminent lashing and admonishment his delusion was surely bringing to bear…

 

Wait; he didn’t HAVE to justify it, since it’s not like he was active in the debauchery. Besides, he couldn’t really do anything so long as he was still so weak, so it’s not like it was actively impeding him from his quest…

 

“Do try not to fornicate with every skirt or tail between here and the Desert.” The Knight called, not caring to receive a response before his host had finally left the misty world. Before he could muster a response, Link’s world went briefly white before it considerably darkened... 

* * *

_He could feel the warmth of a blanket and the greater warmth of one’s flesh against his body, and dimly looked up just in time to see her lips closing in on his…_

* * *

 

Having only just come back from his near-death bargain, Link wasn’t in any sort of sound mind to react to her advances. Sure he would’ve liked to not be assaulted; honestly he was more confused than anything else. But what was shocking wasn’t the fact she’d locked lips, or even the fact that her tongue had pervaded between his cheeks. No, what made this moment so distinct was the helping of …something, that Karsh was transferring into his mouth.

 

The mixture she was feeding him had quite a kick. If he were in a more coherent state, he would most likely recognize the taste of Warm Safflina herbs underneath unfamiliar oil. Not to say it was necessarily bad; on the contrary he found himself enjoying it. The Gerudo woman was already spreading the concoction around the insides of his mouth, her deft tongue covering as much space as it possibly could. Beyond that he could almost make out the feeling of one of her hands on his cheek…and the other further below.

 

It was important to be able to multitask; being able to take care of both the upper and lower halves of a voe was vital to keeping them with you. While Ashai had used some different wording (something about occupying the thoughts of both heads of a voe… which made Karsh very confused because voe’s only have one head), but the intent was clearly transferable to her current situation. She wanted him to stay alive (IE- with her), and the best way to do that was to warm up his body as best she could.

 

She didn’t really know why she opted to focus on his sword first, but with what she had left it wouldn’t be comfortable to place all the lotion in her mouth, and pointless to just leave it in the opened vial. She’d never really done any ‘hand-son’ with the dummies back in Gerudo Town, but she could safely say that his manhood felt NOTHING like straw. Luckily for her it really was like polishing a vase…just somewhat smaller and less smooth. As for his cheek… well it seemed like the best place for it given the circumstances.

 

Karsh continued her vigorous medical application, finding a sloppy rhythm between her tongue work, caressing his erection, and other small acts like squeezing her thighs or stroking his back. Her finger continued to blindly grope at his shaft, reaching far enough down to smear his unseen scrotum before trailing back up. It was only after her fist closed on his crown that the stimulation of her actions came to a climax, right into her palm.

 

The Gerudo hissed in surprise as she felt her toned stomach get drenched in voe milk from between her fingers. Not wanting her sheet to get drenched, she pressed herself down, sandwiching the convulsing penis between their bodies as gob after gob flew out. While her tightened grip on his crown got most of it, there was still the occasional spurt that slipped between the cracks. When she felt one such shot hit the underside of her bare breasts, the desert vai wasn’t sure to be disgusted or amazed at how far it had managed to reach.

 

After what felt like hours, his ejaculation finally ceased, leaving the dark-skinned giant to contemplate what had just happened. This must’ve been that part that she’d dozed off for; not her fault that they insisted on starting so early in the day. She shook her thoughts clear; this was not the time to be rationalizing her appalling habits as a student, not when she needed to be fully attentive to this voe’s plight. Sadly, her hopes that there had been a change in his condition were immediately dashed as she finished wiping off her smeared hand and felt for his erection.

 

It was still stiff and absolutely frigid to the touch. That couldn’t bode well; she needed to find something else to keep it insulated. She could always use her mouth, but the thought of nearly chocking on some Hylian Voe’s dick (especially one she was trying to save) didn’t really seem appealing. Besides, that would require her to re-adjust and risk exposing themselves to the elements. So what other means could she realistically try?

 

…

* * *

 

Karsh sighed as the voe’s dick slotted into her core. It wasn’t too surprising how far he managed to reach, coming to a just outside the entrance to her womb when completely inside her. Thanks to the lotion coating his skin, the voe’s penis had been able to squeeze its way past her untouched lips. Her inner wall had already been undone, as was expected of a departing Gerudo. Moreso than that she was just beyond her monthly rain, meaning the chances of bearing child was at it’s lowest.

 

Rather than start riding him as the half-coherent Hylian could reasonably expect, his savior opted to just lay there; pressed tightly against him with his head captured between her breasts. She made no moves to instigate a rhythm, and besides rubbing his back had ceased any sort of caressing or enticement.

 

So the two sat there; joined but still with an unnatural chill lingering just beyond their little sanctuary. At some point the wind had picked up, causing all manner of little creaks and moans from the weathered structure. When she heard something scratch against the rocks, the Gerudo’s keen senses compelled her to react. Only for her current circumstances to make itself be known as his stiff cock writhed inside her cavern. Karsh resisted the urge to moan in response to the enticing friction.

 

Having conquered temptation, the desert vai returned to a standstill; making little sound as she nurtured his dick within her wet hot flower. It must’ve been only a few minutes more before the howl of a wolf caused her to spasm, once more shaking his loins within her quim. This time she was unable to resist and let loose a low, throaty mewl…

 

The third convulsion came about due to hiss of their earlier fire dying out. Unlike the first two times, her hips shook a few times more before finally coming to a rest…

 

The fourth time was after a creaking of wood no different than the ones before. Again her gyrations lingered for far longer

 

When she did it the fifth time, it was clearly quiet outside… and this time she didn’t stop.

 

She wasn’t sure what was driving her hips; perhaps instinct that craved the sexual touch of a Voe? Regardless, against her current judgment the Gerudo traveler had begun to grind her body against his, causing the alarmingly cold prick inside her slit to rub against her slick walls.

 

Gritting her teeth, Karsh pressed her exposed chest into his face, hoping to cover as much of his body as she possibly could. While he couldn’t necessarily respond to her actions, she could at the very least feel that he was starting to warm up beneath her. The only lingering discomfort came from her headpiece, and when the feeling of ice cold metal on her head became too much, she used one of her hands to undo the clasp and toss it aside.

 

With her hair now flowing free, Karsh kept rubbing against him, using her body’s heat to keep her new friend alive. While her intent was noble, it carried the sorted expense of smearing more and more of his expelled sperm between their bodies, not that he was necessarily lucid enough to be impacted.

 

In fact the only reaction that came from the Hylian was having her bouncing tits rubbing against his face, specifically when one such globe had glided up his chin and landing in his still-open mouth. The shock of his lips closing around her nipple caused the Gerudo to hiss in surprise.

 

Could he have been coming to his senses? Irrelevant; her sole focus was to keep him alive. Whether he was conscious to appreciate her actions was not important. So she let his seemingly involuntary reactions transgress as his lips suckled on her chocolate teat, akin to a newborn vehvi. It would’ve been peculiar, if he truly were awake.

 

As the tall woman continued to bounce along his pole, the addled blond kept sucking away at her nipple. During one such thrust, her breast ended up going even further into his mouth, causing his teeth to grind against the sensitive skin around her areola. She reared back in shock at his action, pressing his cock against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves and having the inadvertent effect of tightening her sex’s muscles around his dick. Whether it was that constriction, her juices, or even just the friction of her riding, she felt him go off as load after load of cum splashed into her womb. Karsh’s vision went blank as her white-hot core exploded; gushing her own nectar and accepting his milk in kind. 

* * *

 

 

The Gerudo wasn’t sure how long it took her to come to, only that it was noticeably lighter out compared to the early night that she’d dived under the blanket. Dimly, she noticed that the blanket had dropped around her, exposing her torso and his head to the elements. Luckily, the cold had noticeably lessened around them; not quite as warm as the foothills of Death Mountain should be, but comfortable enough.

 

At the very least she should’ve been safely able to remove herself and he wouldn’t freeze. But rather than expend the energy to do so, the amazon simply angled her body so that he was now atop her before pulling the blanket back up, leaving his head to nestle in her bosom and cause their drying juices to smear against their bodies.

 

Feeling his steady breath, Karsh let out a relieved sight. Truly that was an ordeal; a greater challenge than even the battle that preceded it. While she’d been made ready for nearly everything thanks to the various classes back in Gerudo town, but for some reason she couldn’t recall the examples as being quite so…explicit. “Wait; was I getting the ‘First Aid and Survival’ class mixed up with the ‘Loving your Voe’’?” Karsh mused, getting nothing more than a mumble from her ‘patient’. “…Oh shit.” 

* * *

 

_It would take a few hours for the skies to clear and the fog to vanish; plenty of time for the two to recover and make themselves modest. But until the time when they lethargically pulled themselves up, they were watched over. For far to the south, in the temple that weathered untold ages and bore witness to the Kingdom’s downfall, Hylia watched the union of Hylian and Gerudo…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, we’ve gotten to a Gerudo! More specifically, one of the many that spend their digital lives wandering aimlessly around Hyrule. Karsh is really more of a case of me wanting to use a backdrop over a particular choice. I could just as easily have made it Meghyn and Nat or the stable girl Gaile. But I wanted to make another entry focused on recovery, and more than that I wanted the first taste of the Gerudo in this story to be a combat situation in order to get some fighting practice in. Also, I felt like a Gerudo would be a little more suited to healing those kind of injuries or providing such effective solutions for warming up…
> 
> So there you have it, the solution to my initial woes: The Temple of Time. Put simply, I’ve now got over TWICE as much area to work with in regards to sets and cast. There are still a few outliers that are proving rather difficult (like a certain Hero-seeking villager under the tree), but all in all I’m more than happy with the development.


	3. A Taste of Things Awaiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why, but for some reason I find myself STILL trying to make this thing work despite all evidence to the contrary. I dunno; blame the DLC for reigniting my spark for this series...

“So nothing from the Gerudo regions? Can’t say I’m too surprised; those are some of the most hostile places around.” The redhead sighed, stirring her pot all the while. Across the fire, Link withdrew his Slate and shrugged, admitting to have not made his way that far to the southwest to his hostess. Overhead, a waning crescent was making its way across the sky.

 

“Still, seeing this kind of a detailed map for HEBRA of all places is incredible! You’re not trying to put ME out of business are you?” Benny asked, her tone equal parts accusatory and teasing. When he responded with a look of contemplation and a wry smirk, the traveling cartographer couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Yet despite his own laughter and smiles, Link was cursing himself inwardly.

 

He should’ve been more wary; noticed her and slipped away before she caught wind of his entrance. Why in Din’s name did he think it would be a wise idea to approach a smoke signal even after intentionally avoiding the stable and keeping his presence hidden from the girl on the bridge (in hindsight she was probably even more terrified of the sudden arrows that flew past than the monster that had been chasing her)?! It was practically asking; BEGGING, for this outcome.

 

Despite the counsel of Mija or the Knight, his actions while being controlled by that damndable fairy haunted him. Even the Great Fairy’s constant insistence that the two women he’d raped had been healed and had no recollections of what had transpired did nothing to comfort his guilt. He didn’t even care so much what had happened to him, but the fact that other’s had been hurt because of what HIS body had done…

 

He had tried to explain it (without outright giving anything away) to Karsh, and while the Gerudo had tried her best, her attempts at advice were very lackluster and boiled down to ‘hunt down the beast and skin it alive’. Then again he was still questioning if she’d honestly ‘mixed up’ two distinctly different subjects as fucking and keeping someone from freezing to death _‘There can’t really be someone so sheltered and ignorant to the world…right?’_ _…_

 

So mind if I ask what’s got you wandering all over the wastes? I mean, the whole soldier’s getup and weapons makes it clear you’re more the fighting type. Question is; what are you fighting?” the redhead asked, tossing in a little more salt to her pot all the while.

 

Link gave a noncommittal answer; one that essentially boiled down to Bokoblins, Lizafos, and the rare Moblin. No need for him to boast about regularly going to against those long-snotted bastards or his run-ins with Guardians and the Lynel to every stranger he met after all. “Anything besides that? Got a trade going or something?” she pried, getting a shake of the head in response. “Must be nice to rely on a passion, especially one that’s pretty much always in demand.”

 

He wasn’t sure why he was bothering, but Link couldn’t help but ask what she meant, since it seemed like she was in the same place he was as far as he was concerned with her maps. “Well, cartography’s more of a passion than a career. Sadly there’s not really a market to be found in traveling outside of trading or the very rare relocation.” “Outside of that, I’m more of a typical scavenger; find some ruins, take a few relics, and sell them for food or map-making materials.”

 

The last part came as no surprise; it seemed like everyone he’d come across thus far had some kind of incentive to be risking their necks. Even something as minute as finding a flower must’ve had some importance to scour the untamed wilds. “Hey, money’s got to come from somewhere, right?” the redhead shrugged as she broke up the safflina before tossing them in.

 

“It’s a vicious cycle, huh? Risk my neck to follow my passion, and even beyond that it’s still not enough to buy bread without delving into a little raiding”. Benny grumbled. The amnesiac asked if she’d ever tried going into the Town Ruins, or even up to the Castle itself. “I wish! I didn’t make my way up here until after the Castle locked down. According to that girl from Riverside Stable, it used to be an amazing place to find relics of the Old Kingdoms. What I’d give to find an atlas from its library…”

 

While Link did hear what she said, the most he picked up is that he should avoid Riverside Stable at all costs. But that would be for a later day; instead he’d just keep smiling and excuse himself as soon as dinner was done. It wasn’t safe to be here; alone with another while SHE was flying around.

 

_‘Stop being foolish; Mija promised to have her fairies scour the lands between here and Gerudo for any signs of Vena.’_ Yet even repeating that mantra to himself still couldn’t put the amnesiac’s mind at ease. No, the only thing that would serve to bring peace would be the same thing as always: the wild.

 

He couldn’t deny that there was a certain…charm, to the symphonies of a forest night. Whether it be the owls’ call, the crickets chirping, or even something as simple as the wind blowing through the grass, Link felt something close to home out here.

 

In the distance he could hear the rolls of distant thunder; a storm would meet them soon enough. Somewhere near the foot of their plateau the dirt shifted; a deer was walking by. The babbling of the Hylia River graced his ears. And somewhere within all that…

 

…The chiming of bells.

 

“?!”

 

Link had never been on his feet faster then that moment.

 

“Wha?! What is it?!” Benny asked as she watched him frantically scan around; pointing his bow every which way. The blond didn’t respond, instead letting his wide eyes trace over every inch of the dark that surrounded them. “You’re kind of freaking me out buddy. I’m sure it was probably nothing.” The redhead insisted, mostly for her own sake than for his. It really was a poor choice for a traveler to go without a weapon…

 

Link scrambled around the plinth, directing his arrow at every little noise he could make out. He KNEW what he’d heard; SHE was here! Of course it would be now; when he’d made the mistake to approach another stranger out here… alone. But not this time; never again would he let her control him; MAKE him do the things he’d done. One flicker of pink and he’d let loose a volley of arrows…

 

“Hey you want this food or not? It’s got to be close to burning by this point…” she called, causing him to nearly point his bow in her direction before his discipline finally kicked in. Reluctantly, he let his taut arm relax, letting the string slack and the arrow to shake loose. Without letting his guard drop for a second, the blond returned to his hostess’ fire.

 

“Good news; it’s not burnt, but it will need some time to cool down.” The redhead declared as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle. “Want some? It’s not exactly top shelf, but it gets the job done.” She offered, popping off the top and presenting it to him. Link took one look at her strained smile and her shaking fingers before letting his own trembling digits take the offered beverage. It took several minutes (during which time she pulled out her own drink) before he responded.

 

“…I-“

 

“No no; it’s my fault. I…I should’ve guessed. What with the armor and all.” She chuckled; a far more hollow tone than any earlier expressions of mirth. “It kind of reminds me of…well nevermind; it’s not important anymore.” The redhead sighed as she stirred the pot. Link stood there, his eyes flickering between the bottle, the pot, and her. Benny’s green eyes caught his glance and decided to continue.

 

“…Where we lived, it was pretty quiet; far away from any monsters, but close enough to a stable for supplies. A simple little hut with a grove nearby; just the three of us.” The redhead sighed, her tone clearly fond of such memories. Despite his own instincts, Link allowed himself to drop, taking the offered seating across from her as she reminisced. “It really wasn’t special, but for a little girl with only her mom and dad, that grove meant everything in the world to me. There was a nice big oak tree; angled just right to always be in shade no matter what time of day it was… it was nice.”

 

“He was always nervous outside the house, except when it came to that tree. He’d read me stories underneath it and help me figure out how to decipher maps, sometimes tell me about one of his old buddies.” Benny took a swig, never loosing that wistful expression even as her smile dropped. “That last part didn’t happen very long, mostly because he’d clam up after only a few moments before hurrying us back home.”

 

“One day…THAT day… it wasn’t really anything special; just the three of us planning to go to the stable for lunch. I must’ve been about six years old. Mom and I waited for dad, but he never turned up. She was pretty mad all the way home, especially when she couldn’t find him anywhere in the house…” the redhead trailed off as she stared down into her half-finished bottle.

 

“She changed her tune real quick once I asked why one of the chairs was gone…”

 

Benny practically whispered as she took another large swig. Link didn’t dare to interject, but he also didn’t miss the tremor in her voice or the way her clutched hand was shaking. It brought back some…unpleasant, memories of his own.

 

When Link had first made his way to Kakariko, he’d taken the Proxim Bridge and had been left thoroughly confused by what had transpired. But now he understood why that one man had been so panicked when he climbed onto the ledge of the bridge. Sure it was to get a better sight of the nearby Bokoblin camp and had explained as such…and yet the terror and fear in the guy’s voice was quite jarring for Link, especially fresh off the Plateau.

 

Neither spoke for the longest time; the only sound that broke through was the crackle of the fire and the simmering of stew. “Mom…mom took me to the stable to stay the night. She didn’t let me know what he’d done, even at the funeral. It wasn’t until next month that I found out our special tree had been chopped down…”.

 

Benny’s eyes suddenly went wide as one of the nuts in the dish popped, snapping her out of her funk and causing her to scramble to scoop up the broth. She quickly handed him the bowl before repeating the process for herself. “Sorry; I shouldn’t be bringing you into this. It’s just… I remember seeing the sketches of my dad’s old friends and him; wearing that armor.” The redhead sheepishly explained as she set the stew aside to cool. “They ‘weren’t the best drawings, but they all looked so happy at least…”

 

Link followed her lingering eyes to the armor that had gotten him through since Hateno. It was the best one that Sophie could provide, and by all accounts it WAS in fine form. The only thing that served to detract was the slightly faded red crest and the slight tatters along the edges of the petticoat. When he accepted the gift, the notion that perhaps the Knight…that HE, had once worn this very garb had been far from his mind. All that he cared about was that he could find use in its durable steel; that he could survive…

 

“I…I’d like to think he’d be proud of me, ya know? Out here on my own, chasing my dreams just like I promised I would. All I need is to finish the western regions and…well I guess that will be that; a full map of the old kingdoms.” Her words snapped him out of his musings, reminding him that he currently wasn’t alone. His protesting stomach chimed in, prompting him to start consuming the stew before him… a fine meal indeed.

 

The two ate in silence; only pausing long enough to take in more of the broth. While Benny finished a second bottle of Hateno ale, Link’s own bottle was untouched. The redhead made no mention of it as she set her bowl down, looking up at the stars above them.

 

“It’s kind of funny in a way, isn’t it? All sorts of messes that decide to leave; risk their necks to roam these old ruins and forgotten lands. You’ve got people like me that are trying to scrounge up money and shy away from anything tougher than a boar… and then there’s people like you.”

 

The blond held his tongue; genuinely curious to see where her thoughts were going. “Armed to the teeth, carving out the ways, and bailing the unfortunate out before its too late. It’s more than I’d ever think to do… and for what?” she asked as her gaze came down to meet his.

 

_‘To kill the Calamity and free the Princess.’_ went unsaid. Nobody outside of the Shiekah and the Zora even knew that Zelda was still alive, much less awaiting his return. The girl continued on; clearly intent to finish airing her thoughts.

 

“The rich aren’t going to be risking their necks out here like this; the most you’ll get is maybe a meal or a handful of blues for your trouble. You might not even get anything at all because some people are just lousy or selfish… but is that going to stop you?”

 

Link couldn’t do anything but shake his head. The smile that danced across her face warmed him more than the crackling fire. “It’s a lonely life; being a traveler. But hey; at least we know were not REALLY alone, right?” she asked as she looked off into the darkness, catching a glimmer to the east.

 

“Somewhere off in the distance is another Stable, and another past there. All these roads might be weathered and risky, but we know there’s other people on them, looking up at the same night sky.”

 

“And sometimes; sometimes it’s nice just to share a meal with a like-minded stranger.”

* * *

 

 

Why he still hadn’t left yet was anyone’s guess.

 

He’d been waiting for her to doze off; almost desperate to hear the tones of her light breathing before stealing away. He’d been able to feign his own slumber easily enough, even if the plating of his armor did make it a tad uncomfortable. Still, the ruse had been a success and Benny ultimately succumbed to her own lethargy after unzipping her outermost clothing to use as a pillow. From slitted eyes, Link had watched her stretch out before her eyes finally closed; as expected.

 

What he hadn’t expected was just how well endowed she was beneath that jacket. Her generous cleavage strained against the fabric of her top and even now was gently bouncing in rhythm with her snores. The Hylian watched for far longer than he should at the alluring sight, only snapping himself free once she turned and presented her backside (and the modest yet lovely buttocks in her tight pants). With silence that belayed the heavy plating of such armor, the amnesiac knight stole away.

 

A glance down confirmed his fears; the sight of his hostess had left his loins stirred and ready. While it was usually more frustrating than anything else, in his current mind the blond forwent his usually cavalier attitude regarding the matter. The trees below would be sufficient, far enough away from the girl. With a grunt of annoyance at his poor fortune, Link reached for the straps of his groin plate.

 

His intention was merely to let his genitals out, if only to avoid constricting them as he glided away and rob himself of focus. The blond was never really ashamed of relieving himself in the wilds, and it would only take a quick scamper to the nearby trees before he could properly grapple with this problem…

 

…And yet why couldn’t he move his hand away?

The tingling of bells raised the hackles on his neck; she was here. _“Really? You’ve got a cute little redhead not even ten feet away and your wasting your time with a personal handshake?”_ Vena chided, flicking her body against his frozen hand. On closer inspection he could make out a thin pink chain that shackled his wrist; no different than the constructs of light that would signal his Stasis power.

 

Link made an effort to move in retaliation, only to have likewise restraints glimmer over his entire body; freezing him in place. “None of that; I’m taking the time to talk to you directly, so the least you can do is be courteous, yes?” the fairy chided. What a pity that her magic also froze his tongue in his mouth…at least he could move his eyes. “So Mija’s probably already spoiled the surprise, but let me be courteous enough. My name is Vena; a pleasure to meet you.”

 

The Hylian attempted to flex his fingers, disappointed but not at all surprised that his efforts bore no fruit. He really, REALLY had no interest in pleasantries, least of all with the architect of his carnal crimes. But the pink sprite ignored his blatant disgust and prattled on.

 

“So this is what, fourth time now? I guess you’re expecting me to shake my little ass and make some magic happen?” Vena asked as she flickered up to his scowling mug. Even if he couldn’t make out anything in the bright light, the way her wings were facing informed him she was indeed shaking her derriere at him. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’m tapped out. But its not like you really have to rely on me, hm?” she giggled as she landed on his face.

 

There were things that Link didn’t like. There were things that he couldn’t stand. There were things that he knew he’d have to kill, but even then he wasn’t necessarily EAGER at the prospect. But this fairy… this fucking MONSTER… Even the Blights didn’t bring up as much hatred and disgust in the pit of his stomach. Every word, every little chirp of her tittering voice made him want to carve up the horny sprite until there was nothing left.

 

With her sitting on the bridge of his nose he could almost make out a silhouette within the light. For the first time in his life Link wished he possessed the same deadly eye beams that had seared his skin many a time before, if only so that he could blast this sick, twisted fairy off his face. The fairy noticed his glare and sighed at how tiresome it was getting; surely he must have facial expressions besides THAT to offer her?

 

“You know, it’s a shame you got pulled out of my embrace earlier; you were taking to it so naturally.” She mused as the visions of what he’d done flash into his mind. While they were hardly clear, the fact remained that the blond had to fight back his dinner as she kept prattling on. “I didn’t even have to point the way; you just took off and claimed what you wanted. And you sure knew how to show that woman a good time!” the fairy cheered, her praise feeling like rusty nails.

 

“Didn’t she have a nice butt? Filled out those annoying pants so well; I can see why you chose to rip them! And those tits; how nice would it have been to suckle on those udders?” the sprite mused, acting more like a gossiping hen than a mystical catalyst of sex. “It’s sad that she was barren, but I’m sure I could fix it; just need enough power and there’s no limits to what can be done!”

 

Link was briefly confused at her words; not the fact that the woman (Lonni if he recalled correctly) was infertile, but more the fact that the fairy kept prattling on to herself. He’d thought she was just a troublemaker, but it would seem that this wicked little sprite had an agenda in mind…the thought was deeply troubling.

 

The sudden pink shine of Vena flying into his face snapped him out of his concerned musings “So tell me Hero; how many had you managed to find before Mija interfered? Two? Three? Perhaps you made it all the way to the sisters past the mountain? Any redheads? That DID seem to be a favorite of the past.” She trailed off, once again musing to herself than to him.

 

Wait, what?! Was she talking about his past? But how could she possibly know that if she claimed to have been asleep at the time? Ignorant to her captive’s desperation, she kept going on. “It’s funny; I’ve watched you ever since you plucked me up from that rock, and you’re practically a spitting image; same blond hair, same blue eyes, same boldness that boarders on reckless abandon. It’s as if a measly handful of millennia were little more than a few nights ago…”

 

Was she thinking of an ancestor; someone from the distant past that barred a resemblance? The amnesiac was still coming to terms with the whole ‘100 years later’ thing, the LAST thing he needed was to get boggled down with his lineage from scores of centuries past. The small sensation of her fingers prodding his chest brought his attention back on her.

 

“And yet for all your courage; all your bravery in the face of death, you’re too timid to just TAKE what you need. You insist on sticking to those meddlesome ‘standards’ rather than demand what’s rightfully yours; food, armor, potions, you name it. And let’s not even get started on…well THIS.” She zipped over to his erect penis, deftly flickering past the palm that had been jerking it a few minutes earlier. Before he could think of any protest, the ball of light started attacking his prick with vigor.

 

He felt a small, slimy tongue cares his dick; zipping along at the same insane speeds that fairies were known for. Feather-like touches danced across his veins as he felt her unseen body press down. “Instead of pulling out your wallet and throwing down a few rupees, why not just pay with your cock?” she asked as she reached near the crown and dipped…SOMETHING, into his slit. The spurt of precum that shot out hit her glowing shell before it flickered just long enough to drop the warm mixture into the hungry fae within.

 

How many times have you been able to do that? I’d guess quite a few, but what if you NEVER had to stop? What if those lonely nights wasting your days in these fields could instead be replaced with a wonderful symphony of coos and moans? What if every load that you wasted in the dirt could be properly given to whatever fair lady you saw fit to gift it to, wherever you aimed for?” Vena asked as she wrapped her arms around the length of his shaft, not quite being able to reach her opposing hands. But such a drawback was of little consequence as she instead opted to flutter up and down the towering manhood, rubbing her stomach and breasts across the sensitive skin.

 

“Even you must’ve noticed the longing stares; the wetting lips and lingering touches from every woman that’s passed you by. Wasn’t it so much better when you could just TAKE them; when they threw off their own clothes and presented themselves to you as a right and proper tribute?” the fairy continued, her words no less chipper and melodious even as she continued to assault him. And to make things worse… a part of Link was starting to listen to what she was saying.

 

“I only gave your instincts its rightful place in regards to your being. More than that, YOU could only compel others that showed interest. Think of it like that time with the girl on the beach; deep down you both wanted it, and I just did my part to see that the deed was done!”

 

What a disgusting notion…but why then did it make sense?

 

“Or how about that girl on the mountain; sure she turned out to be a little confused about how to ACT on her instincts, but the results were still the same. I only dusted you so that if you both got a little to close to the edge I could compel you two back on safer ground.”

 

Again she claimed to be acting in the interests of her targets. Link wished nothing more than to break free of his bonds if only to grab the little bulb and shake her senseless. The cavalier attitude she took as she described her deeds; as if ignorant to the fact she was talking about RAPE. His renewed anger was so apparent that even the scatterbrained fairy picked up on it from her ministrations.

 

“I know what your thinking, little Hero, and it’s simply not true. I don’t deal in such barbaric notions; any show of dominance is on your shoulders alone. Anything that YOU’VE done is simply because you WANTED to do it, but were too hesitant to follow through. I gave you Courage; the same one that has you throw yourself off mountains or lunge at monsters but directed by your loins rather than your gut.” She teased, flickering over to his ear before breathing into the canal and whispering.

 

“…And I can give it to you again.”

 

Link’s defiant face faltered once more, finally showing the slightest bit of doubt…and something else. Vena ignored her short-term victory and kept on. “Wouldn’t that be nice; not having to bother with such trivial matters as commitment or faking niceties? Rather than awkward talk, you could just stride out with your pride and let the chips fall where they may.” The fae cheerfully explained as she went back down to his throbbing desire.

 

“Imagine if anyone; be it a blossoming young woman, a hungry matron, or even a blushing bride could be at your beck and call. They all crave you, so why bother repressing it? Against a wall, on some stairs, inside of her home on her bed; just TRY and deny the temptation…” Vena cooed as she returned to her task. Yet despite how blunt and true his arousal was, his own thoughts were simply too disjointed and frantic to acknowledge the introduction of her feet at the base of his shaft.

 

He wasn’t sure what disgusted him more; the honeyed poison that was spewing from her unseen little lips, or the fact that there was a small, lingering part of his being that found such prospects…enticing. As if for every voice that would command him away from such a daunting cliff, there was the single whisper that compelled him to dive in…

 

Vena smirked, knowing she’d made progress. “Curious aren’t you? Well I’m sorry to say, but I can’t make that happen…at least not yet. Having a means to undo my gifts so close by makes it all too clear that I need to be more cautious about how I use my powers…” she testily explained; cursing the Great Fairy’s intervention as she traced her fingers underneath his glans..

 

“But if you can wait until the next Blood Moon…then I can grant your wish. Just think; you’d no longer need to wait for them to come to you when you can just be upfront about it yourself.” The fairy cooed as her unseen hands continued to dance across his wanting cock. He was so close…

 

…It was to no shock that she pulled away just hairs breadth from climax, leaving his swollen angry penis to painfully twitch for her soft touch. But Vena’s offer had been made, and her time was drawing short. He’d just have to finish for himself. “Just think about it, little hero. The Blood Moon is never too far away… and I’ll be watching you.”

 

For just the briefest moment, her form shifted into the featureless yet unmistakable silhouette of a woman; curvaceous and bathed in the same obscenely pink light that set her apart from her fellow fairies. Without wasting time, the fairy fluttered up to his scowling face and stole his lips, pressing her entire head against his pursed mouth before flickering away into the night.

 

With Vena’s departure, that just left Link alone to finally break her ethereal chains. Yet despite having no more bonds to stay his hands, he didn’t push back in his throbbing dick to the confines of his trousers. Least of all when he heard the sound of a heavy sigh from the slumbering Benny…

 

… 

* * *

_Hylia watched him scramble down into the trees, the gift of rupees and herbs laying by the untouched, slumbering girl…_

* * *

 

It hadn’t taken too long to do away with his erection; just long enough to painfully cross the bridge and come up to the abandoned pot outside the stable. With the rain falling around him, it seemed likely that no one would bother coming out to the fire pit. That suited him just fine; he needed peace and quiet after dealing with that twisted fairy yet again. During that time he pulled out his ancient Slate, attempting to broker a different outcome than the once that Robbie had explained to him back in Akkala about its sudden deficiency.

 

His visit with the eccentric man had been admittingly brief; but the news he’d heard was less than appealing. Something had happened to the Slate during his confrontation with the Waterblight. While his runes were all functioning normally and the Compendium still seemed to be intact, the most alarming thing was on his map.

 

The teleportation network was severely restricted now. He could make out the Kaya Wan Shrine directly in front of him, but everything beyond that simply wouldn’t respond. He could see it just fine, but attempting to tap it would bring out an error message. So he couldn’t just jump to the southern Shrines and make his way to the desert like Mija prompted him; he’d have to make the trek on foot. After that he’d need to go back to Hateno and get his Slate sorted out.

 

And then there was that FUCKING fairy; her final words lingering in his ears like the threat that they should be. At least he knew she’d be little more than a thorn in his side at worst until the next Blood Moon… that would be in about twenty days by his count provided things didn’t start going even more screwy with the lunar cycles. So he’d have to haul his ass all the way over to the desert in less than a month; could there be anything else that would go wrong?”

 

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Hero!”

 

“Gyah?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an ignoble return, but I’m honestly trying to find a balance between telling the story I started and getting things rolling with what I like to write. Benny WILL have a scene eventually, but I wanted to try a little experiment first after axing the initial scene… but yeah; no more Vena mucking things up for the forseeable future. She’ll be around, but not really for the sake of corruption or lust-fueled crazes.


	4. Flowers That Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something snapped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning; this one gets more than a little gruesome in regards to injuries that Link suffers… also rape (not Vena this time; trust me this woman’s FAR worse).

She couldn’t blame the boy; not when he was dealing with a Chuchu of all things in HER precious flowers. Especially not when he’d had the courtesy to apologize for his earliest transgression (at least she think’s he did; the lad was a bit on the quiet side). The sight of the Shrine suddenly turning blue was a lovely spectacle, and not even an hour passed before even the top (which had been dark before turning the same orange tone it had previously been) had also started to glow; what a spectacular beacon to surround and compliment her hard work!

 

But even beyond her own playful musings, the flower enthusiast was alarmed at the monster’s assault. She wasn’t exactly equipped to fend off even these nuisances with anything more than an old pitchfork. Meaning that she’d have to defer to the clearly-trained warrior… If only he’d at least have TRIED to avoid falling into her fields!

 

She saw it so vividly; how the beast lunged at the warrior in a startling moment of weakness, and struck a devastating blow. Sadly, rationality had gone out the window as she saw the boy blown backward. As she watched in muted terror, her thoughts weren’t on the boy skidding to a halt, but on the torn up, desecrated ground his boots were digging out.

 

They were her flowers…her precious babies…

 

And this brat was KILLING them!

 

Something snapped.

* * *

 

He could only blame himself when the little monster managed to successfully jump him. Chalk it up to his continual lethargy due to not properly sleeping for several days now. He wasn’t really sure why it popped up now that he had finished the Trial, Only that the bug-eyed nuisance was getting on his last nerve.

 

Still, the most he had to endure from that attack was a small bruise on his legs and being pushed a few feet back; no consequence at all. At least that’s what he thought as he stabbed the gelatinous bugger. It wasn’t even worth the jelly really.

 

Making his way back trough the colorful maze, he came to the sight of the trembling woman who’d already reprimanded him for accidentally stepping on her flowers. Truthfully, the blond had no eye for quality when it came to floral arrangements, but he could at least appreciate the results of hard work. Speaking of, the woman, she seemed…in pain. Did this monster manage to attack her as well?

 

“So many times…”

 

The blond blinked as he barely heard her voice. He stood in front of her and examined for any bruises or injuries. “I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve told you… It’s just so many now…”

 

How do you not understand? Why don’t you GET it?” she sniffed as her trembling hands balled into fists. It took him a moment, but he realized that she was referring to her flowers. Link recalled her yelling at him about those (including the disparate patch she’d planted at the foot of the Shrine of all places), and he’d at least had the decency to apologize…the first time at least.

 

“ARGGG!! NOOOOOOO!!”

 

“I Worked day…after day…after day…to plant those flowers…” Magda screamed as she frantically circled the patch. Link watched with rapt attention as she managed to avoid touching a single bud even as her boots stepped off the path. “Then you come and hurt them…over…and ove-r?!” her rant was cut short as she tripped just in front of the stunned amnesiac and planted her face into the dirt.

 

Despite EVERY instinct in his body telling him to run away, Link approached the downed woman. His attempts to plead forgiveness seemed to fall on deaf ears, and she barely even responded as he leaned down to help her. Instead, Magda shakily rose to her feet; not facing his way.

 

“I will make you understand…” her tone froze his blood as her fingers clamped down onto his wrist. The demonic face that turned to greet him would haunt the knight until the end of his days.

 

“The flowers’ rage!!!”

 

His soldier’s gear; the sword, bow, and armor proper, must’ve been about forty pounds total. Factor in the Hylian’s own weight (shy of 200 pounds) and it should’ve been ludicrous to imagine that anything smaller than a Moblin would be able to pick him up and send him flying… and yet he was already airborne before the absurdity of the situation could elicit protest.

 

Link’s wind left his lungs as he slammed into the sturdy oak before his vision blurred.

 

Something snapped.

* * *

 

Magda was frustrated.

 

Weeks of hard work; of meticulously crafting her arrangement around the natural designs of the ancient structure, being tarnished by some upstart, snot-nosed little shit. What few rupees she’d had left after her home…no; it didn’t matter anymore. The point was the woman felt vindicated in her retaliation…

 

But more than any of that…she wanted, NEEDED, another’s touch. It had been far too long since she’d been with anyone, much less sexually. Her issues didn’t exactly allow for a healthy social life, especially not after she’d set up on this little island for her passion project. But enter this rude blond child… well, not so much a child as a ‘young man’: good enough for her.

 

With strength that belayed her petite form, Magda tore off his belt and ripped open his pants. Her hands reached in and pulled down his underwear, exposing his genitals to the brisk air. While he was still conscious, the amnesiac wasn’t really coherent enough to protest her actions… although if it weren’t for his current issues, the motions wouldn’t exactly disgust him.

 

Despite her…attitude, Link couldn’t deny there was a certain charm to the woman. Perhaps it was his newfound aversion to contact with the fairer sex after Vena’s twisted tricks, but the fact was the blond was easily aroused. So even if her grip was too tight for any but the most depraved to find pleasure in, the fact was his erection was pulled into fruition under her assault.

 

Even with her issues and current state, she was still a woman; one that could admire the masculine display in her grasp. An appreciative purr escaped her snarling lips as she ran her surprisingly supple fingers against his dick. Without looking up to her prone victim, she started to pump her knuckle along his shaft. As she re-familiarized herself with the action, her shaky hand straightened out and picked up speed.

 

The pain in his arm was temporarily overtaken by the sensation of another’s hands on his cock. Ever since that horrible night, he’d stopped relieving himself in addition to his already obsessive isolation. Sure he’d managed to save that couple from their Bokoblin tormentors, but otherwise he’d kept out of sight for the past two days.

 

With how…active, his libido was, even a day without release had already left him backed up like crazy…and with him being in the clutches of a literal mad woman, that was probably the WORST scenario he could have right now. But even as her insane blue eyes haunted his semi-lucid mind, the feeling of her hands jerking him off couldn’t help but make him feel good…

 

His muffled moan jarred her out of her stupor and caused her to reach up and practically crush his glans. His groans turned into a yelp of pain before her sudden attack on his lips silenced him. There was no passion in her kiss; no warmth or intent besides ramming herself against him. Just as soon as she’d started, the woman pulled away and quickly presented him with the sight of her _other_ lips.

 

“Let’s see if you can respect this flower.” She testily ordered; her tone carrying a hint of danger and lust. Link willed himself to focus long enough to register her latest orders. It’d been a long time since he’d seen a Hylian’s pussy before his face. It looked so… strange, compared to the slick folds of a fair Zora. The tuft of orchid-green pubic hair, the small nub of her clitoris… how strange that his own species’ privates could be so startling.

 

Still, even with the coursing pain in his arm and the bump on his head, Link wasn’t going to turn down a maiden’s request. Lifting his neck, he started to apply a healthy layer of saliva along her sealed petals, hoping to coax out some of her honey before he delved in.

 

Satisfied that he needed no further prodding, Magda leaned backwards until her head was right next to his throbbing member. Her earlier interruption had left the poor thing shriveled in frustration, and it practically leaned into her waiting mouth. Above her, the blond got his first taste of her leaking juices and finally speared his way into her waiting folds with his tongue. His ministrations caused her to coo in delight before giving an appreciative lick to his pulsating cock.

 

Instinctually, she reached up and gripped her clothed breasts. As the blond reached further and further into her flower, the orchid-tressed matron squeezed her tits to rile herself up further. Feeling his teeth graze her sensitive clit elicited a hiss from her lips before she used her armpit to grapple his penis. The sensation of her dress’s silk on his most sensitive region was simply too much for Link.

 

The woman squeaked in surprise as a rope of cum quickly stained her clothed shoulder. As more and more was shot out her shock morphed into a delighted grin. The smell, the texture…it was perfect!

 

“Good boy; you’ve convinced me.” Magda said as she shimmied her hips down. The sensation of her covered buttocks rubbing his flaccid cock stirred it from dormancy and poked against her. The woman giggled at the sensation; a certain twisted chuckle that mixed coy, lustful, and madness.

 

“Now lets see if we can coax out any more of this lovely nectar.” She cooed as she stood up and hiked up her dress. The sight of her pale legs would’ve left him in awe… if he were lucid enough to appreciate the sight.

 

The orchid-headed woman moaned as she settled onto his lap and accepted his half-masted erection into her warm flower patch. The sensation of a man’s girth in her long-deprived folds practically made her gush on the spot. And as time went on and her hot core made his dick firm, she began to bounce herself on his fleshy sword.

 

Link struggled to lift his good arm up to hold her hip, only to falter without his other hand balancing things out. He was entirely at the mercy of his psychotic assaulter… but Goddesses’ be damned did she feel TIGHT. And as the older woman impaled herself on his cock, the friction caused him to almost forget the agonizing twitches from his hobbled arm.

 

The speed of her bounces caused his hips to heat up as her sexual juices stained his thighs. In an attempt to secure a better grounding, the floral enthusiast reached over Link’s head to grip the sturdy oak tree they were writhing beneath. Her fingers dug into the bark, creating holds that allowed her to slam her hips down onto her prone victim.

 

With only the two of them on the Islet, it left Magda free to scream and howl as loud as she pleased. Link’s own grunts were far more subdued and sounded almost like whimpers in comparison. The wet slapping of their fucking; combined with the carnal howls, echoed across the water and spooked the animals grazing there.

 

“Do you like this, you wicked child?” she hissed as she gazed down at the boy that had sullied her hard work. Though her words were laden with spite, there was a certain undertone of inqury and…pleading?

 

The amnesiac ignored her, as well as the dull ache from the back of his head where he’d hit the tree. Thankfully his Soldier’s helm had taken the majority of the blow, while his arm had been far less fortunate. Still, he was able to lift his other arm and reached up to her heaving, covered breasts.

 

The orchid-tressed matron threw her head back as she felt his palms on her bosom. She’d take that as his affirmation, if only for the peace of her desperately horny mind. Her own fingers let go of the tree before reaching further back to the boy’s thighs and gripping them, scratching her nails against the steel plates.

 

“I worked –Mmmm- I worked day and night to g-Oh, goddess above-grow those flowers. And then Y-fuuuck, that’s it!...YOU come along and RAVAGE my ha-aaaahhhh-ard work.” She stuttured as his dick hit a particularly sweet spot in her sopping quim. In response her nails scratched against his armored thighs, once again adding the unpleasant grinding to their lustful symphony.

 

If he were lucid, Link could’ve picked up on how better to please her; how to adjust his own pace and where best to add a little extra oomph into her needy cunt. But such lovemaking techniques were sadly beyond him right now. Instead he would simply react; to the intoxicating aroma of their locale, the cool winds that were steadily bringing dreaded grey clouds upon them, and the ever increasing pitch of her voice as she grew closer and closer to the breaking point.

 

With a shrill howl Magda’s voice finally cracked as her orgasm caused her body to practically shut down. The dazed, fucked stupor on her face was almost…pleasing, compared to her usual scowl. Link watched her convulse and spasm as her nectar doused his loins and seeped into the soft ground.

 

Though he did his best, the way her petals had clamped down on his throbbing cock in her climax; coupled with his faltering control due to the ever-mounting pain, was too much to bear. It caused the blond to give a single, labored thrust up as he unleashed his own fluids deep into her waiting garden. The one cry that could reach over hers…in fact, the ravenous, horny woman had gone eerily silent.

 

She seemed almost stunned as Link’s seed poured into her womb; as if she hadn’t realized what would happen when she placed his spade into her pot. The blond barely acknowledged this peculiar turn of events as the persistent pain in his arm hobbled him further. The sudden pains around his neck brought him back just in time to see her enraged eyes and gritted teeth.

 

“NO! NOT HERE!” Magda screamed as she bunched her fists into his collar and lifted his addled body. While shaking him would’ve been enough, it was when she proceeded to slam him back into the ground that his already blurred vision started to darken. Repeating that assault just sped things up at an alarming rate.

 

He didn’t have any more fairies (not that he was keen to carry many of the magical helpers anymore), and was already winded from his lack of sleep and strenuous activity…. things looked bad. Wait; when was the last time he’d evoked Mipha’s Grace? It must’ve been about a day ago right? He’d just come back after she finished him off…

 

…Right?

 

Ignorant to her now-comatose victim, the mad woman kept slamming his head against the ground as her puffy eyes filled with tears once more. Above her, the clouds finally opened up and brought down the rain. She struggled to lift his collar again, only to falter and ultimately collapse into his barely moving chest. As the last of her strength left her, Magda’s remaining words were whispered to the uncaring grey sky.

 

“N-not in the rotten bed…”

* * *

 

The rain came down; caressing the two still bodies. From her hiding place on the far (FAR) bank, Vena at last, albeit timidly, left her shelter. Even with the clear sight of the madwoman’s slumber, the fairy still was incredibly cautious in flying over to the island.

 

That…that was a bit too much for her tastes. While the passion behind the florist’s actions was relishing, it was the sheer hatred that drove her that made the sprite tremble. And with how vicious she ended up being… well, there was little doubt that her champion’s arm was broken.

 

Vena tried to ignore the more gruesome scenes of their brutal copulation and focused instead on drawing out the energy bore from their carnal deeds. It was a pittance, but sufficient for her current needs. If nothing else she could at least charm one more person to slow him down…. Not this woman however; there was simply no way to safely control her.

 

Satisfied that she’d drawn as much as she could, the twisted fairy zipped beneath the waves and pulled out the submerged Slate. With some strained effort, she brought the muddied-but-functional device to the boy’s functional hand. With any luck he’d have the sense to jump away first chance he’d get. Sure him being trapped on this island would be better for her plans… but there’s simply no way she was going to leave him with this twitching, unstable psycho.

 

Even without delving into the shivering woman’s mind, the lusty fae could discern what madness plagued Magda’s dreams. She’d seen it many times; back in the days before her imprisonment. It was sad, but hardly a matter that her kind would be inclined to address. After all; only the fate of being caught and released would stir one of the fair folk to use her magic.

 

…

 

…

 

…No; what was she possibly thinking?! For THIS woman of all people?! Outrageous!

 

Fairies didn’t interfere; that was the code. Only in exchange for freedom from bonds would they see fit to use their magic for a mortal. Otherwise there was no use in putting themselves at the risk of fading away for every poor wretched soul that stumbled by.

 

Had she gone mad in the last few millennia? How many times had a better person been left to wallow in a gutter, or left to bleed out in an alley? For a fairy to risk their magic; to make themselves vulnerable and with precious few moments to reach a fountain before they’d be extinguished, it was a heavy price to pay. And for what; a mortal that would pass in the blink of an eye?

 

Not to mention the fact that she had a MISSION; she had to delay the boy from reaching the last fountain before the next Blood Moon. There was little doubt that even such a debilitating setback would be little more than an annoyance to the boy; one fairy or even one Shrine and he’d be back to full strength.

 

If all four Great Fairies were restored to their full power… well she could pretty much kiss goodbye any plans of bringing her Champion back into the fold. And without him, she’d have to spend who knows how long trying to find another suitable candidate; too much time with the Calamity being so close to breaking free.

 

There were simply too many risks and too little reason for her to do anything. Even ignoring the fact that this small reserve would do nothing but be picked up by every fairy in the kingdom, she just didn’t have the time! Could her future kingdom really stand to suffer such a potential delay of centuries all for the sake of a mad woman’s poorly dealt hand? What kind of queen could she possibly claim to be?

 

….

 

Quickly, Vena expelled her lust-gotten energy; creating a brief flare before zipping away. While she wasn’t sure IF the poor spinster could be healed; at the very least she would be brought to the attention of the fairies that could try.

 

The tinkling bells of her departure caused the knight to stir.. 

* * *

_Hylia watched as the boy frantically used his ancient gift to flee; disappearing from her sight in a flash of blue light and leaving the mad woman to her tormented sleep…_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again; with proper sex this time (albeit one-sided and with an injury gimping Link). I've gotten a second wind on this after revamping Vena's role (yes she's still in, but as you can see she's not going to be an active agent).
> 
> The original name was The Flower’s Rage, but then I read gummysnakes’ fantastic little fic of the same name and had to think of something before posting (Like I had this all done for the past week and was struggling to re-open it for review when I found their story). Ah well; I kind of like this name a little better actually. But still; go find the story ‘A Flower’s Rage’ as the first one to write Link/Magda; it's really good.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Tarrey Town! …it’s a work in progress. Basically my figuring is despite Link having had the house since way back in the second entry (a decision I’m still not sure was the best one, since the Hateno house isn’t really an early game quest IMO), you have to MANUALLY trigger Hudson to set off to form Tarrey Town (which is the only way you can start upgrading the house, but semantics). So for now at least, he’s stayed at Hateno helping out with whatever insane jobs Bolson lines up for him. When Link stops by Hateno again later on, THAT’S when Hudson will finally make his way to Akkala and start working. But is this going to be the last time Link get’s busy with the statue in such a… natural, state? Well I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, huh?
> 
> I wanted to give a quick shout out to the guest that left a kudo on damn near every one of Book one’s entries. Not sure why Cedars, Fluffy and Watch were omitted, but hey; beggars can’t be choosers. Hope you liked this entry.
> 
> This chapter kind of broke my golden rule for Link’s involvement in this series: the girl instigates. True, Lonni was pretty much a rehash of Prima in regards to being already lusted up, but Chabi wasn’t on board with it until after she’d been hit up (to be fair, she was in the middle of a fight; not the best time to get frisky). Also this is the first time a chapter featured more than one girl without resorting to flashbacks or cutaways.
> 
> There’s a theme to these two; their connection to monsters. Lonni is constantly trudging along looking for someone to share her love of monsters, and Chabi want’s to meet Kilton and his famous Fang and Bone shop… why these two can’t be pointed in Kilton’s direction is another one of those head-banging moments of wasted potential.


End file.
